Haré que me creas
by HarukaSou
Summary: Mikasa se le confiesa a Eren, él no responde la confesión pero muchas cosas empiezan a cambiar desde ese día... ¡Lean y descubran!
1. Confesión

**¡Hey! :D Aquí les traigo un fic que he tenido pensado en estos días, por fin me decidí y lo escribí, una de mis parejas favoritas Eren x Mikasa! Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Confesión**

-¡Te quiero! – Fueron las palabras que salieron de Mikasa justo después de que Eren le gritara cosas como: "¿Por qué haces eso por mí?" "¿No puedes dejarme hacerlo solo?" "¿Acaso me crees tu hijo?" "¿Por qué me sobreproteges?" Esas palabras fueron escuchadas por todos sus amigos quienes estaban disfrutando de la comida.

-¿Q-qué es lo que dices Mikasa?-Le respondía Eren con un temblor en sus palabras, no esperaba una respuesta como esa, ¿acaso Mikasa se le estaba declarando?

-Lo que oíste Eren, te quiero, eres muy importante para mí, no quiero perderte, yo...-

-¿De qué hablas Mikasa? ¡Somos casi hermanos, no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas!-Decía interrumpiendo a Mikasa.

-No somos hermanos Eren, no estamos unidos por la sangre, no está prohibido enamorarme de ti, yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que me creas.-

Todos quedaron impresionados por sus palabras, especialmente Eren quien no hallaba que decir ante sus palabras antes dichas, estaba nervioso solo bajo la mirada sonrojado sin decir ninguna palabra, el segundo más impresionado fue Jean, mejor dicho, desilusionado, esperaba algún día tener una oportunidad con Mikasa.

Después de ese día, nada volvió a ser como antes, Eren no volvió a ver a Mikasa de la misma forma, la empezaba a ver más "como mujer" en vez de una hermana la cual no era, no podía ver a Mikasa en toallas menores porque se sonrojaba, bajaba la mirada apenado, pensaba cosas que llamaba indebidas, no quería pensar en esas cosas, pero le gustaba, realmente le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente Eren despierta poco a poco por la molesta luz del sol que pegaba en su rostro, se sentía algo pesado y no entendía por qué hasta que baja su mirada y ve a una linda chica de tez blanca, cabellos cortos y negro con tan solo usando una camiseta y unas bragas abajo, estaba acostada encima de él su pierna estaba rodeándolo y sus brazos abrazaban el suyo dándose cuenta que se sentía suave… suave… ¡¿Suave?! ¡Su brazo estaba entre los senos de Mikasa!

-¡Oh por…! ¿¡Mikasa qué crees que haces!?- Decía muy alarmado Eren por su recién sorpresa, sus gritos despertaron a la chica.

-umm, ¿Eren por qué gritas?- Decía un tanto confundida mientras habría los ojos aún sin moverse.

-¿¡Cómo que "por qué grito"!? ¿¡Qué haces en mi cama, conmigo, en esa posición con tan poca ropa!?- Le regañaba con un tono de voz muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué? Admite que te gusta…-Decía apretando un poco más sintiendo más sus senos que estaban aún entre su brazo.

-¡N-no hagas eso!-Decía sonrojándose más de lo que estaba.

-Si no te gustara ya te hubieras levantado.-Le decía con una voz burlona también sonrojada.

-¡B-baka! - Eren se levanta de su cama rápidamente sin poder ocultar su sonrojo desvía la mirada.- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!-Le decía alteradamente.- ¡Deberías irte a arreglar, recuerda que tenemos que ir con los demás del escuadrón! – Dicho esto se termina de retirar de la habitación dejando a Mikasa sola.

-Eren…-Decía Mikasa con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso los dos se alistaron para reunirse con sus compañeros.

-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!- Decía Armin mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Buenos días.- Terminaba de decir con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Armin.- Le respondían sus dos amigos.

-¡Hey, Eren ven acá!- Le decía Conny tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de Mikasa y Armin.-Ahora cuéntame.- Le decía con cara picarona.

-¿Contarte qué?-Le preguntaba confundido.

-¡No digas que no sabes! Hablo de lo de ayer, ¿que pasó luego de que Mikasa se te confesara?-Eso ultimo lo decía en susurro.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y qué se supone que tenga que pasar?-Decía con un tono de voz molesto atrayendo la atención de los demás chicos que estaban cerca.

-¿Cómo qué no? Seguramente terminaron haciendo "cosas" ustedes dos solos.-Le miraba con una cara pervertida.-

-¿De qué cosas hablas baka? No hicimos nada, no ha pasado absolutamente nada.-Respondía con tranquilidad hasta que recordó aquel sucedo de esta mañana, sus piernas desnudas alrededor de él, sus senos entre su brazo… No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse.-

-¿Será verdad eso?- Le decía Jean acercándose con un tono molesto al ver la reacción de Eren.

-¡Es verdad! Ya he dicho que no hemos hecho nada.-Decía alterándose más

- Espero que de verdad no hayas hecho nada.- Le respondía sin dejar de mirarlo enojado, al parecer aún no lo superaba.

Eren iba a responder impulsivamente como normalmente lo hacía hasta que Armin llego diciendo que el capitán Levi los solicitaba.

El resto del día pasó normalmente, aunque Eren estaba muy estresado por todo lo antes pasado, no había comido nada en todo el día, tampoco quería cenar por lo que se fue a su respectiva habitación sin decir nada se acostó.

-_No puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, ¿por qué?…-_ Pensaba el chico mientras nuevamente recordaba la escena de esta mañana, en eso tocan la puerta.-¿Qué quieres Mikasa?- Eren se levanta para quedar sentado en su cama, en eso se abre la puerta, si, era Mikasa quien traía un plato de sopa.

-Eren, no haz comido en todo el día, deberías… comer algo.-Le decía acercándose a él y sentándose sobre su cama al lado de él.

-No tengo hambre.- Le decía desinteresado.

-Solo es un poco Eren.- Insiste.

-¡Que no tengo hambre! ¿¡No me entiendes!?- Le decía enojado por la insistencia.- ¡Siempre me andas cuidando! ¡Siempre crees que corro peligro! ¡Siempre quieres que haga lo que digas! ¡Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones! ¡YO…YO!- No pudo terminar de hablar porque sus labios fueron interrumpidos por Mikasa quien lo había besado, fue un beso de quizás unos 5 segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Eren se calmara.

-No hables más.-Le decía tranquilamente la chica

-M-mika…-No pudo continuar por que una cucharada de sopa fue llevada a su boca.

-Come, no quiero que te debilites.-Le respondía mientras llenaba la cuchara con más sopa.

-P-pero…-Fue interrumpido nuevamente por una cucharada de sopa.

Eren no habló más, sólo dejó que Mikasa le terminara de dar la sopa hasta que se terminó, la chica llevaría el plato para lavarlo pero Eren le detuvo, sostuvo su brazo.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-Le decía con la mirada baja.

-Estabas muy alarmado, debía calmarte.-Le decía volteando a verlo con una sonrisa.-Además…-Dicho esto coloca el plato en una mesa y se tira encima de Eren provocando que este callera hacia atrás acostándose en la cama.-Te dije que haría lo posible porque me creyeras.

-¿Creer qué?-Le decía con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por su acción.

-Que te amo, Eren.- Dicho esto se acerca lentamente hacia su rostro uniendo nuevamente sus labios, Eren correspondió, quizás por el momento o porque realmente lo quería, quería otro beso, sentir nuevamente sus dulces labios, el beso era tierno, pero luego empezó a ser más apasionado, moviendo sus labios aumentando la velocidad, Mikasa introduce su lengua en su boca, explorándola, Eren la imito, pronto se hallaban los dos rozando sus lenguas, Eren la volteó tomando el control encima de ella siguiendo besándola de la misma manera, empezó a acariciarla llevando una de sus manos hasta su seno izquierdo el cual masajeo provocando que la chica soltara un gemido.- E-Eren.-Le decía la chica, él empezó a bajar por su cuello.- N-no.-Le decía por lo cual el chico se detuvo.

-Mikasa… Gomen, yo…- No sabía que decir, se dejó llevar por el momento tal vez.

-No me molesta Eren, pero si me besas allí podrías dejar marcas visibles a los demás…-Le decía sonrojada.-P-pero si es en otro lugar que no vean te dejaré hacerlo.- Le terminaba de decir apartando la mirada apenada.

-¡B-baka!- Decía mientras se levantaba de la cama donde Mikasa le siguió levantándose también.-D-deberías irte a tu habitación.-Desviaba la mirada

-Está bien Eren.-Le decía tomando el plato de sopa que había dejado sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta para retirarse.- Eren…

-¿Qué?

-Lo disfrute mucho.-Decía con la cara roja terminando de salir de allí y cerrar la puerta.

Eren por su parte, también lo había disfrutado, pero no podía aceptarlo, no simplemente, no sabía el porque se dejó llevar, tampoco el porque quería repetirlo y llegar a más.

Simplemente no lo sabía.

* * *

**/¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Merezco Reviews? Tanto comentarios, criticas, etc son bien recibidos, siempre para poder mejorar, siempre y cuando no falten el respeto :3.**

**No sé cuando traiga el segundo capítulo, pero tranquilos, no dejo fics sin terminar, tampoco pienso tardar tanto publicando los capítulos, sin más que decir ¡HarukaSou se despide!**


	2. Dulce

**Hi! Aquí les traigo el capítulo dos antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews w**

**Sin más que decir dará comienzo el capítulo ^^ **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dulce**

En una mañana normal Eren dormía plácidamente hasta que los rayos de sol empezaron a molestarle sobre su cara provocando que este abriera los ojos.

-Umm… Ya es de día, debo arreglarme para ir con los del escuadró.-Decía con una voz adormilada mientras se levantaba y estiraba.-_Al menos Mikasa no ha aparecido hoy en mi cama, me hubiera retrasado más.-_Pensaba mientras habría la puerta de la habitación para destinarse a tomar un baño pero cierta sorpresa que estaba justo en la destinada salida le impidió el paso, ahí estaba justo en frente de él Mikasa sonrojada con tan solo una toalla.- ¿¡M-Mikasa!? – Habla sorprendido y con algo de nervios.- ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo al frente de mi habitación y en toalla!? ¿¡No deberías estar arreglándote para irnos!?

-E-Eren.-Decía en voz baja y un poco nerviosa.-Estaba pensando… En que podíamos tomar un baño juntos hoy.-Terminaba de decirle mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa "inocente"

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡A que viene eso Mikasa!? ¡Déjate de bromas! – Intento salir de la habitación pero Mikasa no le dejo, terminó siendo abrazado por ella lo cual provoco un sonrojo de su parte.- ¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? ¡Déjame ir!-Intento soltarse pero Mikasa no se la hacía fácil, de tanto moverse y forzarse terminaron cayéndose sobre el piso.- ¡Ah!- Se quejó Eren por el golpe que se había dado, levantó la mirada para fijarse que Mikasa estaba encima de él… Sin su toalla, la cual ahora estaba tirada a un lado de ellos dos, ahora Mikasa estaba totalmente descubierta, podía ver toda su blanca piel, sintiendo sus senos sobre su pecho.- ¡M-Mikasa levántate ya y toma tu toalla!- ella abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de como estaba ahora encima de Eren y lo miró a los ojos sonrojada.

-E-Eren…- Solamente pudo decir eso sin hacer caso a lo que él le había dicho.

-¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Rápido levántate y ve por tu toalla!-Le insistía muy alteradamente

-P-puedo sentirlo…-Decía dirigiendo sus ojos hacia cierta dirección, así es, Eren no fue el único que se levantó de buen humor esta mañana, Eren tenía una erección producto de la situación con Mikasa, Eren estaba apenado por lo sucedido, intento quitar a Mikasa de encima por lo que se movió un poco provocando que su miembro el cual era ocultado por un bóxer rozara la desnuda parte de Mikasa por lo que provocó sensaciones en ella, soltando un pequeño y débil gemido.-E-Eren…

-¡B-baka! ¡No te hagas la dura en este momento y levántate!- Seguía intentando quitarla de encima pero Mikasa se apegó más a su pecho el cual era cubierto por una camisa blanca, ella la sostenía con sus manos apretando más sus senos a su pecho, Eren abrió más sus ojos y se sonrojo más por su acción, pero no dejaba de intentar sacársela, Mikasa gimió porque volvió a sentir el roce del miembro de Eren con su vagina.- ¿¡Pero qué se supone que haces Baka!?- Cerraba sus ojos del enojo por las acciones de Mikasa.

-Disfrutarlo.-Decía levantándose mirando ahora el rostro de Eren, este abrió los ojos encontrándose con los suyos.

No entendió por qué pero Eren se quedó inmóvil viendo a los ojos a Mikasa, se veía tan… dulce, su rostro, sus labios, así es, quería de nuevo besar esos labios que tanto había disfrutado aquella vez, pero sentía que no era suficiente, bajó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los senos de Mikasa, totalmente descubiertos, se sentía apenado por haber hecho eso, pero no quería dejar de mirarla, bajo más la mirada viendo todo su cuerpo.

-Eren, no me molesta puedes mirar lo que quieras…-Dicho esto Eren volvió a mirarla al rostro, esos ojos tan tiernos.-Si quieres puedes tocarme.-Le decía sonriendo.

-Mikasa…-Eren no supo como reaccionar por lo que había dicho la chica que lucía tan dulce por donde miraras, quería probar, si sus labios eran tan deliciosos ¿cómo sería lo demás? Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por Mikasa quien le había dado un beso, era como si su mente hubiese sido leída por ella, realmente quería besarla por lo que Eren le correspondió cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar, mientras empezaban a mover sus labios y a rozar sus lenguas él empezó a acariciar su espalda bajando más, explorando, dándose cuenta de lo suave que era su piel, bajó hasta su trasero moviendo una de sus manos por su pierna destinándose a dar la vuelta para poder acariciar "un poco más" pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!- Era Armin quien estaba afuera, había ido en su búsqueda para ir los tres juntos con los demás, esa interrupción provocó que ambos se levantaran apurados Mikasa a la hora de la verdad los había retrasado.

-Ten.-Decía tomando la toalla del piso y dándosela a Mikasa sin verla, por lo que ella la tomó.

-Arigato.- Le decía mientras se tapaba con la toalla sin dejar de estar sonrojada, Eren por su parte se destinó a salir de la habitación para abrirle a Armin, Mikasa se destino a irse a arreglar para salir

-¡Armin! Gomen, me he quedado dormido, pasa.-Se excusa con una gran mentira para que su amigo no sospechara, este lo mira no muy convencido pero pasa a el pequeño hogar.

-Quedarte dormido no es lo tuyo Eren, pero tomando en cuenta lo extraño que estabas ayer sin comer puedo entenderlo.-Le decía para que no desconfiara de que su excusa no había funcionado en lo más mínimo.

-Jeje, lo sé… Iré a arreglarme, espera aquí. – Dicho esto se va dejando a Armin.

Luego de haber terminado de arreglarse se destinaron a ir los tres con los demás del escuadrón, por suerte no se les había hecho tarde, no querían aguantar un sermón de parte del capitán.

-Buenos días.-Dijeron al llegar, ya todos estaban allí, saludando a los recién llegados, Eren y Armin habían sido separados de Mikasa por los miembros masculinos presentes, para hablar de quien sabe qué, cosas de hombres supuso así que se fue con las demás chicas del grupo.

-Oh buen día Mikasa.-Le decía Christa con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-

-¡Hey Mikasa! – Le decía Sasha quien puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello y acerco su rostro hacia su oreja susurrándole al oído para quien nadie más oyera.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Eren? - Las demás chicas estaban distraídas hablando entre ellas.

-umm, bien.-Decía recordando todo lo que habían pasado sonrojándose un poco intentando ocultarlo bajando la mirada.

-Ese bien y esa expresión lo dice todo.-Le dice divertida.-Se ve que todo esta bien, pero creo que podríamos mejorarlo.-

-¿Mejorarlo? ¿Cómo? – Se preguntaba Mikasa interesada en lo que iba a decir.

-Oh ya sabes, hacer pequeñas cosas que te den un empujón con esto.-Decía con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo qué cosas?-

-Jojojo, ven.-Le decía tomándole del brazo llevándosela lejos de los demás.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-Le reclamaba por su acción.

-Aquí esta bien, no hay nadie, ten.- En eso le entrega un pequeño frasco – Ábrelo.- Le ordenó, por lo que Mikasa obedece y lo abre curiosa, era algo extraño que nunca había visto de color marrón.

-¿Popo?- Decía con una cara algo asqueada

-¡No, eso no es popo! - Decía riéndose.- La verdad no sé lo que sea pero lo encontré en la cocina, mi curiosidad y hambre no podían, terminé probándolo y robándolo.- Decía con baba en su boca.

-¿Probaste algo que parece popo y lo peor es que te gusto?-Miraba asqueada a Sasha, justo cuando pensaba que no podría estar más loca.

-¡Debes probarlo para que veas que no es popo!-Le ordenaba pero esta vez Mikasa no obedeció

-No probaré algo que parece popo.-Le desobedecía

-Si fuera popo olería horrible ¿No lo crees?- Finalizaba triunfadora ya que era verdad, no olía mal, Mikasa lo acercó un poco y lo olió, olía bien, provocaba probarlo en verdad.

-Bueno, está bien.-Le decía metiendo un dedo sobre el frasco tomando un poco de esa extraña cosa color marrón que había confundido con popo (XD) Y se lo llevó a la boca abriendo más los ojos sorprendida por el sabor.- Sabe delicioso.-Sacándose el dedo de la boca.

-¿Vez que tengo razón?-

-Sí… ¿Pero como esto me va a ayudar con Eren?- Le preguntaba curiosa y sin entender que tenía que ver esa cosa con Eren.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti, puedes hacer muchas cosas con él.-Le decía guiñando el ojo y yéndose con los demás dejando a Mikasa sola en sus pensamientos.

-_¿De verdad esto me ayudará con Eren? ¿Pero cómo?_ – Mikasa pensaba en como utilizar esto para mejorar su relación con Eren.- _¡Ya sé! _–Mikasa ya tenía un plan, un plan que ejecutaría lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar la noche Eren y Mikasa estaban de regreso a casa, Eren leía un poco un libro que le había prestado Armin sentado en el sofá, no se percató que Mikasa se acercaba hasta que se sentó junto a él.

-Eren.-Le llamaba

-¿Si, Mikasa?- Le respondía sin dejar de leer el interesante libro.

-Tengo algo para ti.- Le decía abriendo el frasco que tenía en sus manos y mostrándoselo, Eren dejó de mirar el libro dejándolo a un lado y miró extrañado por dentro del frasco.

-¿Popo?-Le dijo mirándola aún más extrañado.

-¡No es popo!-Le decía sonrojada

-¿Entonces qué es? Es marrón… como el popo.-Le decía mirándolo con asco.

-Si fuera popo oliera mal, pruébalo.-Eren la miró con confusión, pero ella no sería de las chicas que le diera popo de comer así que le obedeció y metió un dedo en el frasco llenándose de lo que había confundido con popo y se lo llevo a la boca, abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Está muy rico!- Le decía sorprendido mirándola.

-¿Quieres más?

-¡Sí!-Le afirmaba llevando de nuevo su dedo a el frasco, pero Mikasa lo alejó de él.- ¡Oye!... ¡Pensé que me darías!-Le reclamaba algo enojado, Mikasa no le prestó atención llevando un dedo sobre el frasco pero en vez de comerlo esta vez se lo embarró en los labios, Eren le miraba confundido.

-Puedes tener más, pero tendrá que ser de aquí.-Le dijo señalando a sus labios.

-¿¡Q-qué dices!? ¿¡Cómo voy a comer de esa cosa si están en tus labios!?-Le decía nervioso

-Simple, lámelos.-Le respondía cerrando los ojos esperando a que Eren actuara, él miro esos labios que si antes eran dulces, ahora lo estarían aún más, esa cosa de verdad era rica, Mikasa era una tonta, pensó ¿cómo podía seducirlo de tal manera? Lo peor era que estaba funcionando pensaba éste sonrojado.

-Eres una tonta.-Le termina de decir para rendirse ante ella y acercarse a su rostro para empezar a lamer sus ahora extremadamente dulces labios, este lo disfrutaba estaba delicioso, no sabe como pero terminó comiéndolo todo y besándose intensamente con Mikasa, separándose por falta de respiración.

-¿Te gusta? Seguro quieres más.-Seguía seduciéndolo y provocándolo ¿cómo se atrevía? Volvió a pensar Eren, pero no podía resistirse a esa tentación.

-Pues… Si lo trajiste no debemos desaprovecharlo.- Le dijo desviando su mirada apenado, Mikasa sonrió y se coloco de nuevo de ese dulce en los labios.-Espera, siéntate aquí.-Le dijo señalando sus piernas, Mikasa lo miró extrañada pero acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, Eren comenzó a lamer nuevamente sus labios, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, disfrutándolo ambos, Eren terminó de lamerlo todo, Mikasa de nuevo tomó el frasco para ponerse de nuevo pero se cayó encima de ella, manchando desde su cuello hasta su pecho algo descubierto, tenía puesta una camiseta sin mangas, esta se sonrojo por lo ocurrido.

-Que torpe…-Le dice apenada por lo que Eren sonrío.

-No… Es perfecto.- Le dijo empezando a lamer las partes en donde fue manchada, empezando por su cuello, éste fue limpiándolo todo poco a poco, haciendo que Mikasa gimiera por su acción, esto a Eren le encantaba y no podía detenerse, le encantaba ver a Mikasa así.

-¡Ah, Eren!-Le decía entre gemidos mientras este seguía recorriendo y lamiendo su cuello bajando por su pecho, bajando un poco su camisa para que descubriera un poco más sus senos, empezó a lamerlos, quitando lo poco que había manchado allí, aunque ya realmente no le importaba si tuviera o no manchas de esas, había comprobado que su piel era dulce con o sin esa cosa marrón, le encantaba y no quería detenerse, Mikasa por su parte disfrutaba de lo que le hacía no dejaba de gemir.

-Eres tan dulce.-Le decía siguiendo lamiendo sus senos.

-E-eso es por el dulce marrón ese… ¡ah!-Decía sin lograr evitar otro gemido, Eren se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

-No es cierto, tu piel es dulce con o sin esa cosa.-Le afirmaba, haciendo que Mikasa se sorprendiera.

-Eren…-Ambos se miraban fijamente sonrojados, entrecerrando los ojos, acercándose poco a poco para besarse pero un ruido los interrumpió y los obligó a levantarse, como si algo se hubiera caído y roto, venía del piso de arriba, ambos subieron para ver que había pasado, al llegar se fijaron que en el cuarto de Eren, el muy tonto dejó la ventana abierta y había un fuerte viento provocando que un florero que había allí se cayera, ambos miraron molestos ese florero tonto que no había podido aguantar una tonta brisa, interrumpiendo su apasionado momento, los dos ya no sabían que decir, Eren cerró la ventana y volteó a mirarla.

-B-bueno… creo que ya deberíamos dormir…-Le decía nervioso a Mikasa.

-Sí.- Le decía con una sonrisa y sonrojada, se acercó a él y le dio un beso.- Buenas noches, Eren.- Dicho esto se destino a dejar su habitación.

Eren nuevamente quedó solo en su habitación, confundido por lo que había pasado… Pero, le había gustado demasiado, se destinó a acostarse.

-De verdad eres muy dulce, Mikasa.-Decía en susurro para él mismo cerrando los ojos y destinándose a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente con los demás del escuadrón Sasha se acerca a Mikasa estando solas.

-¿Y cómo te fue ayer?-Pregunto curiosa queriendo saber si fue de ayuda.

-Muy bien.-Le dijo satisfecha.

-¿Por fin qué hiciste con el?-

-Me lo puse en los labios, Eren los lamió, luego cayó un poco sobre mí, él siguió comiéndolo.-Le dijo sin ninguna "pena" al parecer estaba muy feliz porque Sasha le había sido de buena ayuda.

-¿¡Q-quéee!?-Le dijo sorprendida.- ¡Se supone que debías hacerle algo de comer con eso!-Le reclamaba.- ¿¡Al menos dejaste!?- Le decía entre lágrimas.

-No, en un accidente se cayó todo.- Le respondía.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Decía poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y quedando en el piso con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Era broma, ten.- Le decía sacando el frasco.- Es poco pero es algo.- Terminaba de decirle, Sasha alzo la mirada con esperanzas y tomo el frasco y abrazo a Mikasa.

-¡Gracias Mikasa!-Le gritaba y apretaba más.

-Exageras, suéltame.-Le reclamaba, ella le obedeció y empezó a comer la cosa dulce del frasco muy feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2, espero haya sido de su agrado =3, sus reviews me animan mucho a escribir, nuevamente gracias *-* **

**Con respecto al "popo" XD Bueno creo que es obvio que es chocolate x'D pero quería agregarle algo de humor sin que ellos sepan su nombre jajajaj XD Armin eres como un florero igual de interruptor okno (I love you Armin *-*) Sasha fue de gran ayuda para Mikasa 0w0 al menos quedó con algo de chocolate :3 jajaja bueno los veo en el próximo capítulo! Sin más que decir HarukaSou de despide! :3**


	3. Preocupación

**Capítulo 3: Preocupación**

-_Ya es hora de levantarse_.-Pensaba Mikasa mientras se levantaba de la cama con algo de dificultad.- _¿Qué me pasa?... Me siento algo débil…- _Se quejaba y tocaba su frente.- Mmm, creo que tengo algo de fiebre.-Decía sin tomarle mucha importancia y suspira empezando a arreglarse.

Ya terminada de arreglar se destina a bajar las escaleras encontrándose a Eren ya listo y Armin que había llegado.

-Buenos días, Mikasa.- Le saludaba el rubio

-Buenos días.-Le respondía.

-Vaya, hoy si que te tardaste.-Le regaña Eren, por lo que Mikasa solo asiente.- ¿Qué pasa? – La mira extrañado.

-No es nada.

-Te vez algo roja y débil Mikasa.-Le decía Armin.

-Si no te sientes bien deberías quedarte, hablaremos con el capitán.-Le decía Eren.

-Que no es nada, vamos.-Le decía ya retirándose y los otros dos se resignaron y le siguieron.

Ya llegando con los demás y saludando a todos Sasha va hacia Mikasa

-Hey, Mikasa, he estado pensando… Ya que te fui de muy buena ayuda el otro día quisiera poder seguir ayudándote con esto de Eren ¿Qué dices?- Le susurraba muy cerca para que nadie oyera, por lo que Mikasa solo asintió.- ¿Mikasa? Estás muy roja déjame ver…- Esta pone su mano en su frente.- ¡Estás ardiendo, deberías irte no te hará bien! – Le decía en un tono poco más alto.

-No es nada, no le digas a Eren…- Le decía casi en advertencia.

-Mikasa… Creo que no deberías ser tú quien siempre atienda y consienta a Eren, pienso que la que debe estar así eres tú, especialmente en este momento.

-Que dices…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por el Capitán Levi

-Muy bien, todos listos, formen fila y vamos.-Les ordenaba con su típica cara seria por lo que todos obedecen y empiezan a formar la fila, en ese momento Mikasa cae al piso de rodillas por lo débil que estaba.

-¡Mikasa!- Decía Sasha arrodillándose junto a ella.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Mikasa, estás bien!?-Le decía Eren acercándose y arrodillándose también junto a ella.

-Estoy bien.-Le decía intentando levantarse pero calló de nuevo.

-¡Tonta, te dije que si te sentías mal deberías quedarte! - Le regañaba Eren.

-Eren…-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Decía el Capitán Levi mientras se acercaba.

-Mikasa no se siente bien, está débil, debe ir a la enfermería.-Le decía Armin

-Que estoy bien.-Decía nuevamente Mikasa.

-Eren, lleva a Mikasa a la enfermería, todos los demás, vamos.-Dicho esto se retira y los demás le siguen.

-Esta es una gran oportunidad.-Le susurraba Sasha en el oído para luego irse

-Espero te recuperes Mikasa.-Decía Armin retirándose también.

-Eren, más te vale cuidarla bien.-Le decía Jean antes de irse.- _¡Tsk!_ _Debí ser yo quien la cuidar._-Pensaba este.

-Eres una tonta.-Le decía mientras la tomaba para cargarla como princesa, por lo que aunque no se notara por la fiebre, Mikasa se sonroja más. (*-*)

-E-eren…-Decía con una voz algo débil, esta cierra los ojos quedándose dormida al minuto por lo débil que estaba, Eren cumple llevándola y recostándola en la cama, ésta no se movía, sólo seguía durmiendo.

-_Parece un Ángel.-_Pensaba Eren sonrojándose un poco, este sin darse cuenta levanta su mano y acaricia su rostro, en eso entra la enfermera y lo mira.

-Vaya, que preocupado ha de estar su novio.- Le decía con voz burlona.

-N-no es mi novia.-Le respondía quitando se mano rápidamente.

-Si claro.- decía acercándosele a ellos dos empezando a revisar a Mikasa.- Por lo que veo solo es un pequeño resfriado, con descanso, toallas húmedas en su frente se le pasará.-Le decía con una sonrisa.-¡Pero debes cuidarla con mucha delicadeza y cariño eh! – Le decía guiñándole el ojo por lo que Eren se sonrojo nuevamente.

Había pasado alrededor de media hora quizás, Mikasa empezaba a despertar aun sintiéndose algo débil, se levanta y la toalla húmeda que estaba en su frente se cae.- ¿dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba mientras iba recordando lo que había pasado.- ¿Dónde está Eren? – En eso la puerta se abre y ahí estaba Eren, con algo de comida que le había traído.

-Oh, ya despertaste, menos mal así no tendré que hacerlo yo, te traje algo de comer.-Le decía sentándose en la silla junto a la cama.-Más te vale la comas toda, debes comer bien para recuperarte.

-Eren…- Le decía sonrojada aún por la fiebre y por estar un poco apenada.

-¿Qué pasa? Empieza a comer… ¿O te la tengo que dar yo?-Le decía tomando la cucharilla con un poco de sopa y la lleva en dirección a su boca, esto produce un poco de nervios en Mikasa, ¿Cuándo Eren había hecho tales actos por ella? Se puso a pensar que ella casi no se enfermaba por no decir nunca, por lo que Eren casi nunca había actuado de ese modo tan extremadamente dulce no era que le molestara, pero le sorprendía y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho verlo preocupado por ella y que le atendiera, después de todo Sasha tenia razón, necesitaba ser atendida por él al menos una vez en la vida.-Abre.-Le ordenaba Eren por lo que ella obedece y este le mete la cucharilla en su boca.-Buena chica.-Le decía tomando más sopa, así continuaron hasta que se la acabó toda.

-Gracias, Eren.-Le decía acostándose de nuevo ya que aún se sentía algo débil.

-De nada, sabes que puedes contar y confiar en mí.-Le decía levantándose y acercándose a su rostro por lo que Mikasa abre más sus ojos sorprendida por su acción, él se va acercando más hasta el punto que pensó que la besaría en los labios, ella cerró sus ojos, para luego sentir los labios de Eren en su frente, por lo que abre los ojos de nuevo.

-E-Eren.-Le decía un poco apenada tapando con su sabana la mitad de su rostro, por lo que Eren le sonríe por esa tierna acción.

Acto seguido Mikasa se queda dormida, Eren no dejó de vigilarla en todo el resto del día por si su fiebre subía, al fijarse que ya había bajado se despreocupó un poco, ya habían pasado varias horas, por lo que Mikasa empezó a despertar, lo primero que ve es a Eren quien estaba sentado pero recostado sobre su cama dormido, esta le sonríe y le acaricia el cabello, provocando que se despertara.

-¿Umm? Mikasa…- Le decía con voz adormilada. -¿cómo sigues?

-Bien, ya no me siento débil.-Le respondía con una sonrisa, Eren se levantó y la abrazó, cosa que le sorprendo demasiado de su parte.

-Que bueno que ya estés bien, ¿no vuelvas a preocuparme de ese modo si?-Le decía sin dejar de abrazarla, Mikasa estaba muy roja, y esta vez no por la fiebre.

-Sí…-Le decía Mikasa correspondiendo el abrazo, de verdad estaba muy feliz, sentir a Eren tan cerca, que se preocupara por ella, se sentía importante, Sasha tenía razón, debía agradecérselo de algún modo.-_Luego te conseguiré unas papas hervidas o algo muy rico de comer, Shasha.-_Pensaba ella, luego la puerta se abre entrando la enfermera.

-¡Oh que bien! Tu novia ya se ha mejorado.-Le decía esta burlona de nuevo, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran y se separaran de inmediato.

-¡Que no es mi novia!-Le decía Eren un poco alterado.

A Mikasa ya le permitieron retirarse a su casa junto con Eren, ella no podía estar más feliz, de verdad que tenía que comprarle esas papas a Sasha…

* * *

**¡Hi, hi! espero les haya gustado este capi, a mí me pareció muy tierno la verdad *-*, un poco corto pero para la siguiente espero poder hacerlo más largo x3, ya tengo algunas ideas para el siguiente capi jejeje, bueno, hasta la próxima! espero algunos reviews jejeje :D**


	4. Celos

**Capítulo 4 recién termnado! Quiero agradecer los reviews y PM que me han dejado con respecto a este fic, me hacen muy feliz! jiji **

**Con respecto a una crítica constructiva que recibí, gracias y espero haberlo arreglado!**

**Sin más que decir doy inicio al capítulo nwn**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Celos**

-Mi-ka-sa.

La voz de Sasha se oía más de cerca con cada sílaba de su nombre hasta que llegó hacia ella poniendo un brazo alrededor sobre su hombro y la mira emocionada.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-B-bien.-Responde sonrojada recordando como Eren cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella.-Tenías razón al decir que debía cuidar un poco de mí en vez de ser yo siempre.-Finaliza mirándola a los ojos.

-Jojojo ¡Me alegra ser de ayuda! – Dijo empezando a saltar de felicidad.- ¿Y qué crees? – Para de saltar para seguir hablando.- ¡Tengo un nuevo plan!

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es esta vez? – Preguntó muy interesada de saber la respuesta, después de todo Sasha le había sido de gran ayuda.

-Es un plan un poco simple, pero lo he charlado un poco con las demás y siempre funciona.- Se acercó un poco a Mikasa susurrándole al oído.- Celos, debes darle celos a Eren.

-¿C-celos? ¿Pero cómo se supone haré eso?

-Simple, solo préstale más atención a otro chico que no sea él, sentirá la necesidad de que estés con él y se enfadará con el muchacho a quien tendrás más atención, luego veremos que surge después.- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Prestarle atención a otro chico que no sea Eren, suena más difícil que acabar con los titanes.-Dijo mientras la miraba incrédula.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ver como Eren intenta robar tu atención?

-Bueno… sí… ¿Y a quien se supone debo tener ahora mi atención?

-Debe ser un chico más que todo atractivo, que llame la atención, mmm.- Lo pensó unos segundos.- Tal vez Connie sea el indicado.

-¿¡Q-quée!?- Respondió un poco alterada.

-Jajaja, era broma.-Le dijo burlona sin dejar de reír.-Debe ser también alguien que se sienta atraído por ti, eso activará más los celos.-Termino de reírse para continuar.-Jean, es una buena opción, me han dicho que se siente atraído por ti y que el día en el que te confesaste a Eren éste estaba muy desilusionado.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó inocentemente después de todo nunca se dio cuenta sobre esa atracción que sentía Jean hacia ella.

-¡Sí! Eso me han dicho Ymir y Christa.

-Bueno… Está bien, lo haré.-Respondió decidida a empezar el nuevo plan de Sasha.

-¡Espera Mikasa! – La detuvo.- ¿No sabes qué pasará en 2 días?

-¿Qué se supone es lo que pasará en 2 días?- Preguntó confundida.

-¡La lluvia de estrellas que solo sucede una vez al año! – Le dijo con impresión.- ¡No puede ser que no lo sepas Mikasa!

-A-ah, sí.-Le respondió recordando.- Cada año hacen un festival para poder ver esa lluvia de estrellas.

-¡Así es! – Respondió animada.- ¡Es algo que se organiza 2 días antes, por lo que tendremos días libres para ayudar en la organización de éste!

-Ah…-Respondió sin aún captar el punto de tal recordatorio.

-En esos días puedes dar ejecución al plan, darle celos a Eren, te ayudaré de lejos no te preocupes.-Le dijo confiada.

-E-está bien.-Le dijo nerviosa con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Al siguiente día Mikasa se levanta arreglándose rápido cosa la cual Eren nota.

-¿Estás apurada? ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?-Le preguntó curioso

-Nada en especial, nos vemos con los demás.-Le respondió terminándose de arreglar y destinándose a irse con la tropa, Eren queda confundido por su forma de actuar.

-_¿Qué le pasa?-_Pensó mientras se terminaba se poner su chaleco marrón con el símbolo de la unidad de reconocimiento y exploración, en unos minutos llegaría Armin para irse.

Al llegar Mikasa se encuentran con todos allí repartiéndose las ocupaciones que tendrían que hacer para la organización del "festival".

-¡Buenos días Mikasa!- Dijo Christa acercándose a ella.- ¿Dónde está Eren y Armin? – Preguntó sorprendiéndose un poco, después de todo ella siempre llegaba con esos dos.

-Quien sabe…-Respondió sin mucho interés.

-Seguro tuvo una pelea con su amor Eren y se vino sola.-Le dijo burlona Ymir provocando una mirada matadora de Mikasa.

-Ymir… No tienes por qué decir esas cosas.-Intentó poner una voz enojada Christa.

-Aunque intentes enojarte sigues viéndote tan linda.-Le dijo abrazándola.

Mikasa suelta un suspiro por la actuación de esa chica que consideraba un tanto rara, en eso desvía su mirada y ve a Jean, su objetivo el cual provocará celos en Eren, se destinó a acercársele y dar inicio a su plan dejando a aquellas dos chicas solas, casi llegando a su destino fue detenido por el capitán Levi.

-Ackerman.-Le dijo sacando una hoja de papel

-¿Si capitán? –Respondió sin mucho ánimo, había arruinado el inicio de su plan.

-Formarás equipo con Eren Jeager, Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Browse y Conny Springer en la organización del festival, distrito de Yalkell ¿entendido? – Finalizó dejando de leer lo antes dicho y mirándola fijamente.

-Sí.-Respondió sin más.

-Bien, dile a los otros retrasados y hagan un buen trabajo.-Sin más que decir se retira.

¿Era el destino acaso? Mikasa formaría equipo con Jean, su objetivo del plan, Eren la razón por la cual debe de acercarse a Jean, Sasha quien la ayudaría y Conny… a él no le dio importancia. (Pobre Conny nadie lo quiere ;_;). Mikasa fue en dirección hacia Jean quien hablaba con Conny precisamente.

-Buenos días.-Dijo con seriedad.

-Ah, Buen día Mikasa, que raro que no hayas llegado con Eren y Armin.-Le dijo extrañado.

-Sí, muy raro-Mencionó Jean con algo de disgusto.

-N-no es raro- Respondió a la defensiva.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Siempre están juntos! – Dicho esto Jean no aguantó la molestia y empezó a ir hacia otro lugar.

-¡Espera, Jean! – Le dijo Mikasa haciendo que este se detuviera sorprendido.

-Haremos grupo en el distrito de Yalkell.-Le dijo sin más haciendo que los ojos de Jean se alumbraran con ilusión.

-¿Me estás escogiendo en tu equipo Mikasa?-Le dijo acercándose a ella con aquel brillo en su mirar.

-Realmente, el capitán me ordenó que les dijera que estamos juntos en equipo, tú también Conny.-Le respondió con sinceridad, haciendo que nuevamente Jean cayera desilusionado pensando que Mikasa lo tomaba en cuenta.

-B-bueno, ¿Y solo nosotros tres o hay más? – Dijo con algo de esperanza, pidiendo que Eren no estuviese en su equipo para poder llamar más la atención de Mikasa.

En eso llegan Eren y Armin saludando a todos, Eren se percata que Mikasa hablaba con Jean, solo con Jean porque Conny se había ido a quien sabe dónde dejando a aquellos dos solos, esto provoco algo de molestia en el rostro de Eren, ¿acaso había salido tan temprano y apurada para ver a Jean? ¿Tan apurada como para no esperar por él Eren Jeager el chico que robó el corazón de Mikasa? Era muy egocéntrico pensar de esa manera, tampoco sabía porque lo hacía, pero sentía ganas de intervenir en esa conversación, pero solo apretó sus puños intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Qué hace Mikasa con Jean? – Preguntó para sí mismo en voz alta, pero logró ser oído por Armin y Sasha

-Ooh, quien sabe, tal vez hablen de cosas secretas entre ellos.-Le dijo burlona

-¿¡Entre ellos!? ¿¡Desde cuando tienen cosas "secretas" entre ellos!?-Dijo con un tono de voz más alta y se va en dirección hacia ellos.

-¿Lo hiciste apropósito, no? – Le preguntó Armin a Sasha ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Jijiji ¡Sí! ¿No crees que hacía falta un poco de candela para acercar más a estos dos?

-Puede ser, hay muchas cosas que pueden ocurrir mediante esto.-Le respondió.

-Ahh, no creo que pase nada malo, no hay de qué preocuparse.-Finalizó ahora observando ahora a Eren quien ya se iba acercando a Mikasa y Jean.

-Hey.-Les dijo para captar su atención por lo que ambos voltean a verle.

-Oh, miren quien llegó ¿no crees que deberías ser más responsable y llegar temprano? – Le dijo con arrogancia.

-¿Así que por eso te fuiste sin mí? – Le dijo a Mikasa sin prestarle atención a Jean, haciendo que este se enojada.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.-Le respondió ella sin entenderle realmente

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes!? ¡Me dejas sin más y te encuentro hablando plácidamente con éste, pensé que sería algo más importante! – Le respondió enojado y alterado.

-¿¡A qué te refieres con "éste"!? Tengo nombre ¿oíste? – Le dijo aún más furioso, pero luego se calmó entendiendo la situación, Eren estaba celoso, celoso de que Mikasa estuviese con él, tal vez ese idiota no le había declarado nada a Mikasa porque aún no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, pero él sí y aprovecharía esta oportunidad para acercarse más a ella.- Oh sí, Mikasa y yo hablábamos cómodamente hasta que llegaste.- Le dijo arrogantemente.

-¡Te vas a enterar!-Eren impulsivamente se iba a lanzar contra él pero Mikasa se interpuso entre ellos dos.

-¡Eren, no seas mal criado!- Le regañó

-¿¡Lo estás defendiendo!? – Contestó aún sin razón, estaba muy enojado como para aclarar su mente.

-Ah, ¿Es que acaso estás celoso, Eren? – Le dijo Jean echándole leña al fuego y sorprendiendo a Mikasa.

-¿¡C-celoso!? ¿¡YO!?

Mientras tanto con Sasha y Armin

-¡Uy, esto está muy divertido, de verdad se puso celoso!-Le dijo Sasha a Armin.

-Creo que deberíamos intervenir.-Le dijo nervioso.

-¡Que va! Aún queda este día y mañana para que llegue el festival – Respondió Sasha dándole razón a Armin y dirigiéndose con esos tres.- Hey chicos calma.- Intentó detenerlos.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme con este tipo!? – Le respondió Eren.

-¡Que tengo nombre pedazo de…! – Fue interrumpido por Armin

-¡Pueden calmarse! - Dicho esto todos le prestan atención a Armin.- Estoy seguro que Mikasa tiene alguna razón para a ver estado hablando con Jean.

-Realmente, vine a avisarle que nos tocó equipo, junto con Sasha, Conny y tú, Eren.-Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿¡Q-qué!? – Dijo desilusionado Jean.- ¿¡Tengo que hacer equipo con ese malhumorado!? – Replicó.

-¿¡Y crees que yo estoy feliz!? – Se defendió Eren.- ¡Tengo que aguantar tu arrogante cara!

-¡YA! Silencio, Eren deja de comportarte como un niño.-Le regañó nuevamente Mikasa sorprendiéndolo.

¿Desde cuándo NO estaba de su lado? Esto ya no lo hizo enojar, lo hizo sentir… ¿triste? Si, puede ser esa la palabra, sentía que se alejaba de Mikasa, sentía que no era ella con él y eso no podía ser, Mikasa era SUYA ¿Y ahora por qué pensaba esas cosas? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo le tomó tanta importancia a la muestra de atención que le tenía Mikasa? Muchas preguntas en tan solo unos segundos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento.

-¡B-bueno! ¿Qué se puede hacer? – Dijo Sasha intentando sacar la tensión del lugar.- ¡Deberíamos empezar no querrán que el Capitán venga con un sermón! – Dijo razonablemente por lo que todos obedecieron, Armin se había retirado con el equipo que le tocó, Conny ya había llegado con el equipo del trío amoroso y la come papas.

Eren estaba un poco distanciado en sus pensamientos, mientras sacaban unas cajas donde dentro habían decoraciones, pensaba en lo que había pasado, en la actuación de Mikasa, si esta le estaba jugando una broma, era muy mala, no solo había hecho que se enojara, sino que había logrado hacerlo sentir sin ánimos de nada.

-Baka…-Dijo en un susurro y suspira, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ciertos jóvenes.

-¡Hey Mikasa! Si quieres te ayudo, no tienes por qué cargar tantas cajas juntas.-Le dijo Jean a la peli negro quien sostenía varias cajas pesadas.

-No es problema, puedo sola.-Le respondió sin más.

-Oh, vamos no seas así, te ayudo.-Insistió.

Mikasa iba a rechazar de nuevo pero se fijó que Eren los miraba.

-Está bien.-Dicho esto Jean felizmente toma la mitad de las cajas y se va en dirección a la salida pasando a lado de Eren con una sonrisa arrogante, cosa que enfurece a Eren.

-Tsk.-Iba a responderle algo grosero pero en eso pasa Mikasa y su tristeza vuelve, realmente no sabía que estaba pasando con ella y con él, estaba confundido, los dos ya se habían ido a la salida quedando Eren solo, parado aún con unas cajas.

-¿Por qué tan desanimado Eren? – Le dijo Sasha sabiendo la razón.

-Yo… No sé que me pasa- Respondió mirando al suelo.- Mikasa está actuando muy raro hoy.

-Ooh.-Intentó parecer sorprendida.- ¡No deberías desanimarte! Más bien, deberías luchar por ella.-Le respondió intentando animarlo.

-¿Luchar por ella?-Preguntó confundido

-Sí, ¿no notas que a Jean le gusta Mikasa? – Dicho esto a el chico le vuelve a arder la sangre del enojo.

- ¿Le gusta… Mikasa? – Repitió.

-¡Si es cierto!- Se metió Conny en la conversación.-Él me dijo que hará hasta lo imposible por conquistar a Mikasa.-Le dijo este sin saber que había hecho una tregua con Sasha hace un par de minutos.

-¡Ese maldito me las pagará! – Dijo alterado.

-Eren, Eren, no debes dejarte llevar, esto debes hacerlo de una forma madura.-Le dijo Sasha calmándolo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Le preguntó.

-Ya lo verás…-Los ojos de Sasha se alumbraron en esa última frase.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Uy, que estará planeando esta vez Sasha *w* **

**Espero les haya gustado, pensé que no podría continuar el fic esta semana, pero a la final si pude jiji *w***

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo! sin mas que decir HarukaSou se despide!**


	5. Estrellas

**¡Hi! Aquí por fin traigo el capítulo 5, pensé mucho en como escribirlo esta semana hasta que por fin lo empecé *3* ¡espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Estrellas**

-_Lo detesto_.-Pensó Eren al ver nuevamente a Mikasa junto aquél idiota que intentaba quitársela.

-_Me encanta_.-Pensó Mikasa viendo como Eren la celaba por prestarle atención a otro chico que no era ÉL.

Ya habían arreglado todo para el tan esperado festival, esta noche ya daría su inicio y a la media noche llegará la tan esperada lluvia de estrellas que solo una vez al año sucede.

-¡Buenos días Eren!-Le saludó Sasha y Connie quienes venían llegando.

-Buenos días.-Respondió de mal humor.

-Uh, alguien aún sigue molesto.-Dijo burlón Connie.

-¿Cómo no? ¡Si aún no me han ayudado en nada con respecto a Mikasa!-Les respondió con voz alterada.

-Paciencia, paciencia.-Dijo detenidamente Sasha.-Esta noche en el festival es que dará inicio a nuestro plan.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos?-Pregunta curioso.

-Jojojo, le he explicado todo el plan a Connie, él te dirá, debo irme con Mikasa le prometí que la acompañaría.-Finalizó para luego irse rápidamente.

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué la acompañarás? ¡Oye!-Le dijo mirando como Sasha lo ignoró y se fue.

Eren se rinde y camina junto con Connie hacia su casa.

-¿Y… cuál se supone que es el plan?-Le preguntó Eren.

-Simple, esta noche, un poco antes de la lluvia de estrellas, llévala a un lugar solo donde ustedes dos puedan verlas.-Le dijo sin más.

-¿Eso es todo?-Le dijo no muy convencido.- ¿Cómo eso va a ayudarme con Mikasa?-

-Pequeño novato, confía en nosotros, funcionará, el resto es de ustedes, ayudaremos para que nadie les interrumpa.-Le dijo confiado.

-Tsk… Bueno, ok.-Finalizó llegando a su casa y separando sus caminos.

Ya era medio día, Mikasa había llegado a la casa con un bolso encima, por lo que Eren la miró curioso.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó

-Ah… Es algo que me regaló Sasha…-Le dijo yéndose a su habitación para evitar más preguntas, provocando más curiosidad en Eren, pero intentó olvidar el tema.

La noche había llegado, ya era hora de arreglarse para ir al gran festival, Eren solo se colocó lo primero que encontró, no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que usaría, se desesperó un poco al ver que Mikasa ya se estaba tardando mucho, por lo que decidió subir hasta su habitación y ver porque tardaba tanto.

-Mikasa.-Llamó mientras tocaba la puerta.- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- Al no ver respuesta decidió entrar sin permiso, se sorprendió al verla a ella de perfil mirándose en un espejo, llevaba puesto algo que nunca pensaría poder ver, un kimono rosado con detalles de flores, le lucía realmente hermoso, su corto cabello era recogido dejando lucir más su rostro y su cuello.

-¡E-Eren!-Dijo nerviosa y con un leve al darse cuenta de que la miraba.

-¿D-dónde conseguiste eso?-Le preguntó

-S-Shasha me lo ha regalado, dijo que se me vería muy bien, p-pero creo que es muy exagerado, mejor me cambio.-Le dijo buscando algo más que ponerse.

-¡N-no!-Le dijo tomándola del brazo deteniéndola.- ¡No te lo quites!-Exigió y ella le miró sorprendida.-M-me gusta cómo te queda.-Le dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Eren…-Le dijo con una sonrisa aún sonrojada.-Gracias.-Finalizó volteando para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-M-Mikasa.-Le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella aun sosteniéndola del brazo.

Ambos se empezaron a acercar cada vez más, cerrando sus ojos a pocos centímetros de sus labios, podían sentir su respiración, sus corazones latían muy rápido, sus caras estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, estaban a punto de darse un beso hasta que el sonido de la puerta de entrada interrumpió, obligándolos a separarse, Eren miró por la ventana mirando a Armin quien había llegado para irse juntos al festival.

-Armin llegó, debemos irnos.

-S-sí.

Ambos bajaron abriéndole la puerta al rubio.

-Woow, ¡Mikasa te vez hermosa!-Le dijo sin más, Mikasa se sintió alagada pero no tanto como cuando Eren le dijo que le gustaba.

-Gracias.-Le dijo sin más

-¡Ya está bueno, vamos!-Les dijo evitando que Armin hiciera más comentarios sobre el traje de Mikasa, ahora que lo pensaba muchos la verían así en el festival, seguramente sería el centro de atención y no quería, quería que solo fuera suya.

Al llegar ya todos sus amigos estaban allí, todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por como lucía Mikasa, y no solo ellos, también las chicas estaban sorprendidas, le quedaba muy bien.

-¡Mikasa!-Dijo Sasha.- ¡Sabía que te quedaría de maravilla ese traje!

-¡Sí, te queda muy lindo!-Le dijo Christa.

-Está bien, pero lo más seguro Christa se vería mejor en el.-Le dijo burlona Ymir

-Y-yo pienso que te queda de maravilla.-Le dijo Jean nervioso.

-Gracias.-Respondió Mikasa, los celos de Eren volvieron a activarse, justo antes de decirle algo a Jean fue interrumpido por Sasha.

-¿Pero qué esperamos? ¡Vamos, tenemos que disfrutar de este festival, hemos trabajado muy duro!-Les dijo por lo que todos le dieron la razón y fueron a divertirse.

-Sasha espera.-Le dijo Mikasa por lo que esta se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quería agradecerte por tu gran ayuda y darte algo.-Le dijo mostrándole una bolsa la cual le entregó, Sasha la abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron más que nunca, eran muchas papas aún calientes.

-E-esto es…

-Las compré cuando venía llegando, pensaba darte unas antes pero no había tenido la oportunidad, están nuevas, espero te gus…-Fue interrumpida por un gran abrazo de Sasha.

-¡Esto es genial, es el mejor regalo!-Le dijo entre lágrimas. -¡Gracias!

-Al contrario, gracias a ti.-Respondió

-Aún no hemos terminado con mi plan, ya has seguido el plan del kimono como te dije, ¿A Eren le gustó verdad? – Le dijo por lo que Mikasa asiente

-Perfecto, solo falta la última fase, ustedes dos deben ver las estrellas los dos solos, de ahí ustedes se las arreglarán, Connie y yo cuidaremos de que nadie vaya.

-¿Y tienes el lugar donde estaremos?

-¡Sí! Hay un lago un poco apartado de este lugar, me han dicho que es donde mejor se disfruta la lluvia de estrellas.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien.-Le respondió confiando en su palabra.

-¡Perfecto!-Le dijo.- ¡Ahora disfrutemos del festival antes de que llegue la hora!-Finalizó tomándola de la mano y empezando a comer sus papas.

Las horas fueron pasando, todos se divertían, Sasha era feliz con sus papas la cual luego de comer siguió comiendo más en el festival, Jean intentaba llamar la atención de Mikasa consiguiéndole algún premio del festival, cosa fallida pero sin evitar que Eren luciera celoso por la intención del muchacho, Eren les miró fijamente hasta escuchar algo de interés.

-¡Ya falta poco para la lluvia de estrellas!-Mencionó una muchacha no tan alejada de Eren a otra chica a su lado.

-He oído que hay un lugar donde puedes verlas mejor.-Le respondió

-¿Así? ¿Dónde?- Pregunta curiosa.

-Hay un lago no muy alejado de aquí, dicen que si dos personas enamoradas las ven desde allí juntos, su amor será eterno.

-¡Suena tan romántico!

Eren oyó eso y por fin se le vino a la mente un plan, Connie le mencionó que debían verlas a solas, ¿qué mejor lugar que ese? Definitivamente tenía que llevarla allí, Eren se acercó a Mikasa quien estaba con Jean, Sasha y Connie, éste le toma de la mano y se la lleva.

-¿¡E-Eren!?- Le dijo sorprendida.

-¿¡A dónde te la llevas!?-Le reclamó Jean.

-Eso no te importa.-Le respondió sin detenerse con Mikasa tras de él.

-Serás…-Jean iba a acercarse pero Sasha y Connie lo tomaron de ambos brazos y se lo llevaron.

-¡Hay un lugar donde aún no pruebo su comida!-Le dijo Sasha

-¡Sí, debemos ir!-Le dijo Connie

-¡E-esperen! ¡No, debo ir con Mikasa! ¡SUÉLTENME!-Decía entre lágrimas siento llevados por ellos.

Eren aún no dejaba de sostener la mano de Mikasa, entrándose en un pequeño bosque hasta llegar al tan esperado lago, donde había un pequeño bote, este se adentró a ella, esperando por Mikasa.

-E-Eren.-Le dijo observándolo.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Sube!- Le ordenó por lo que ella obedece. Eren empieza a remar llevándolos al centro del lago.-Aquí está bien.- mira hacia el cielo observando la luna que se veía espectacularmente hermosa, bajo su mirada hacia Mikasa y en eso se sonroja, pensando en que ella era aún más hermosa que la luna.

-Hoy la luna se ve preciosa.-Le dijo mirando al cielo.

-No tan hermosa como tú.-Dijo sin pensar aun mirándola, ella bajo la mirada hacia él rápidamente sonrojándose.

-G-gracias.

-Has sido muy mala conmigo en estos días ¿puedo saber la razón?-Le preguntó sin más.

-¿Mala?-

-Haz estado mucho con Jean.-Le dijo desviando la mirada molesto, Mikasa no pudo evitar reírse de ese comentario, poniendo nervioso al chico.- ¿¡De qué te ríes!?- Le dijo alterado.- ¡Creo que tengo derecho a saber porque tanto acercamiento a él!

-Gomene, Eren.- Le dijo parando de reír.- No pude evitarlo, ¿acaso estás celoso?-Fue directo al grano, Eren no supo que responder a ese comentario, pero quería ser lo más sincero posible con sus sentimientos los cuales aún no entendía.

-¡M-me gusta más cuando solo estás pendiente de mí!-Le dijo sonrojado sorprendiendo a la chica.- No sé porque, pero solo quiero que estés conmigo, no quiero que otros te miren, yo no entiendo lo que me está pasando, yo…-Fue interrumpido por un abrazo de parte de la chica.

-No te preocupes, Eren.-Le dijo suavemente.-No volverá a pasar, le dijo aferrándose a su pecho.

-Mikasa…-Le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y mira hacia el cielo fijándose que ya había comenzado la tan esperada lluvia de estrellas.-Mira hacia arriba.-Mikasa obedece y deja de abrazarlo mirando hacia el cielo, muchas estrellas caían del cielo, tan hermosas, sacaron una gran sonrisa en ella.-De verdad aquí se disfruta más la vista.- Le dijo Eren.

-Sí, en especial con la persona que amas.-Le respondió haciendo que Eren bajara la mirada hacia ella.

-Mikasa…-

No supo que responderle, pero no importaba, Mikasa ya había actuado, se había acercado a él besándolo, este correspondió el beso, ya llevaba muchos días en los que no probaba de sus dulces labios, ya había extrañado esa sensación, esos labios, Eren la abrazo acercándola más a él, Mikasa le empujó quedando los dos acostados en el bote aun besándose, estos se detienen por la falta de respiración.

-Te amo Eren.-le dijo sonrojada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Eren acarició su rostro compartiendo su sonrisa, en poco tiempo se estaban besando de nuevo, Eren tomó el control de la situación y se colocó encima de ella, empezando a besar por su cuello, bajando un poco su kimono para besar más, acariciaba su piernas con una de sus manos subiendo más el kimono, Mikasa gemía suavemente por sus caricias que también había extrañado bastante, sin darse cuenta ya el espectáculo de estrellas había llegado a su fin ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya realmente no importaba, Eren estaba allí con ella y eso era lo único que le importaba, empezó a abrazarlo dejando que este siguiera besando y acariciando su cuerpo.

-¡EREN JEAGER DONDE ESTAS! – Gritaba Jean acercándose al lago, provocando que estos se levantaran rápidamente.

-¡NO GRITES VAN A PENSAR QUE VINO UN TITAN! –Gritaba igualmente Sasha.

-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA! – Gritaba ahora Connie

Jean se les había escapado de las manos a Sasha y Connie buscando como loco a Eren y Mikasa, se detuvo por fin viéndolos alejados pero pudiendo ver claramente se sonrojó al ver que Mikasa tenía el kimono un poco abajo viéndose como un descote, ella estaba sonrojada al igual que Eren.

-¿¡Q-qué se supone que estabas haciéndole a Mikasa!? – Le regañó a Eren

-¡Yo no hacía nada! ¡Tú por el contrario andabas de acosador buscándola! – Se defendió Eren.

Mikasa se acomodó el kimono mientras Eren remaba hacia ellos, al llegar a la orilla, Jean prosiguió con su discurso regañando a Eren y él se defendía, Connie intentaba pararlos antes de que se mataran entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Le preguntó Sasha a Mikasa, mientras los otros tres continuaban con su persecución

-Muy bien.-Le dijo con una sonrisa sonrojada.

-Te dije que funcionaría.-Le dijo satisfecha.

Eren y Jean seguían peleando como perros rabiosos mientras Connie intentaba calmarlos, Mikasa miraba fijamente a Eren sonriendo aún sonrojada, ponía su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazón acelerado, esperaba poder pasar más tiempo así con Eren.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo 5! *-* Gracias por los reviews siempre me alegran y animan a escribir jijiji :3 espero les haya gustado este capi, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Sin más que decir HarukaSou se despide!**


	6. Estimulación

**Hi, hi a todos *w* aquí por fin el 6to capítulo, esta vez consentí unos reviews que vi, espero les guste x3  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Estimulación**

-Mikasa… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que duermas en tu habitación?- Dijo Eren ya no tan sorprendido al ver a la ya mencionada chica encima de él, ya iban varias noches desde el festival que volvía a meterse en su cama por las noches mientras él dormía.

-Eren… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me gusta más dormir contigo?-Respondió a la defensiva Mikasa abrazándolo más, esta cargaba una camisa abotonada color blanco algo larga, sin nada más abajo que unas bragas rosadas.-Además, admite que te gusta despertar a mi lado, así puedo darte los buenos días correctamente.-Dicho esto se levanta un poco acercándose a su rostro para poder besarlo.

-¡M-Mikasa, no hagas eso!- Intentó evitar el beso moviéndose para intentar escapar.

-¿Es eso o prefieres que cambie tu ropa interior y te de un baño?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡Acaso parezco de 2 años para que me bañes!? – Dijo con sonrojo.- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – Dijo dándose cuenta que Mikasa llevaba sus manos hacia su ropa interior.

-Voy a quitarte esto para ayudarte.-Le dijo ya bajando su bóxer, pero antes de lograr su cometido Eren se levanta rápidamente haciendo que Mikasa callera y Eren encima de ella, termina con su cabeza entre sus senos, muy nervioso y sonrojado se levanta.

-¿¡V-vez lo que me haces hacer!?-La culpó.

-Oh Eren, ¿estás desilusionado por qué no lograste sentirlos más? Tranquilo, lo arreglaré.-Dicho esto empieza a desabotonar su camisa.

-¡N-no hagas eso!-La detuvo.- ¡Se nos hace tarde por tu culpa, baka! – Dijo molesto.- ¡Ya deberías irte a arreglar! – Dicho esto sale de la habitación dejando a Mikasa sola, la cual luego obedece sus órdenes y se va a arreglar.

Ya con la tropa de exploración, Eren junto a Armin van a charlar con los chicos, mientras Mikasa, un tanto desilusionada se queda sola suspirando.

-¡Hey Mikasa! –Saludó Sasha.- No se te ve muy animada hoy.-Le dijo.

-La verdad no, desde aquél día no he tenido mucho avance con Eren.-Le respondió soltando otro suspiro.

-Vaya, eso es mala noticia.-Le dijo también desanimada.- ¡Y en este momento no se me ocurre ninguna idea!-Dijo alterada llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza.- ¡Espera, creo que tengo algo!

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó esperanzada Mikasa.

-¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Christa e Ymir? – Le respondió haciendo que la cara de Mikasa cambiara a una un tanto tenebrosa.

-¿esas? – Dijo no convencida, después de todo Ymir le parecía extraña, Christa… No tenía mucho que hablar de ella, parecía buena persona.

-S-si.-Le responde nerviosa por su tenebrosa cara.- No creo que se nieguen, Christa es muy buena, Ymir siempre la sigue para todos lados así que no se negará.-Finaliza sonriendo, Mikasa suspira rendida.

-Bueno, está bien, vamos con ellas.-Dicho esto las dos se dirigen con Christa e Ymir que por no sorpresa estaban las dos juntas.

-¡Holas chicas!-Les saludó Sasha.

-¡Buenos días Sasha, Mikasa!-Dijo Christa sonriendo.

-Buenos días.-Dijo seriamente Mikasa.

-Oh, miren la muerta viviente hablo.-Dijo Ymir burlona, por lo que Mikasa la mira con desprecio.

-¡Ymir no hagas ese tipo de comentarios!-Le regañó Christa.

-Ehhh, chicas… ¡La verdad vinimos porque queríamos pedirles un favor! –Les dijo Sasha antes de que comenzara a decir otro comentario sobre Mikasa.

-Oh, ¿un favor? Que sorpresa, ¿qué se supone es?-Les dijo Ymir interesada.

-ejem, bueno…-Le dijo Sasha nerviosa.-Necesitamos que nos den algunas ideas para ayudar la relación entre Mikasa y Eren.-Terminó diciéndoles.

-Jajajajaja.-Rio Ymir a más no poder.- ¿Es enserio? –Dijo sin parar de reír.

-¡Ymir para! – Le ordenó Christa por lo que Ymir obedece - ¿por qué nos piden ese tipo de ayuda? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Es que, he ayudado a Mikasa en varias cosas para que su relación con Eren mejorase, al parecer daba resultados, pero últimamente está algo desanimado de nuevo desde el festival para ser exactos.-Les explicó, Ymir automáticamente saca una sonrisa malévola.

-Ahh, así que ¿está desanimado de nuevo? –Les dijo sin dejar de sonreír malévolamente.- Pues, tengo una solución, Eren solo necesita "estimularse"

-¿Estimularse?-Preguntó Mikasa curiosa.

-Ajam, y tengo algo perfecto para eso, después que termine el día caminemos juntas a casa, te daré un pequeño regalo que seguro te ayudará.

-Espero no sea nada malo.-Dijo Christa

-¡Para nada! Estará muy agradecida.-Dijo mirando a Mikasa.

-Está bien, iré contigo.-Le dijo aún con un poco de desconfianza.

-¡También iré! – Dijo Sasha

-Perfecto.-Respondió Ymir.

Luego de varias horas había llegado la noche, por lo que todos se regresan a casa, Mikasa como ya había acordado se fue con las demás chicas, dejando a Eren caminar solo a casa, se sentía algo mal por eso, no le gustaba dejarlo solo, pero esperaba que esto valiera la pena.

-Bien, ya llegamos.-Dijo Ymir dejándolas pasar.-Esperen aquí.-Dicho esto se va en busca de lo que se supone será de gran ayuda para Mikasa, luego de quizás unos 8 minutos vuelve con una caja de forma rectangular en sus manos.-Bien, aquí esta.-Se lo entrega a Mikasa.-Ábrelo.-Ordenó-Dicho esto Mikasa abre la caja y saca de esta una botella, pero no cualquier botella, era alcohol y al parecer muy fuerte.

-¿¡A-alcohol!? – Dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, debes darle de beber esto a Eren pensando que es otra bebida, preferiblemente que lo beba rápido o varias veces, surtirá más efecto.- Le recomendó.

-¿¡P-pero no le haré mal!?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Para nada, te sorprenderá las sorpresas que pueden surgir de esto que querrás repetirlo otra vez.-Le dijo sonriendo pervertidamente.

-E-es cierto, he oído mucho sobre eso.-Le afirma Sasha, por lo que Mikasa termina creyendo en sus palabras.

-Está bien, lo probaré hoy.

-Recuerda, que me debes una Mikasa Ackerman.-Le dijo maliciosa.

-Tsk, sabía que no sería gratis, pero si funciona esto está bien.-Le respondió.

-¡Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos, Adiós y gracias!-Dijo Sasha ya saliendo junto con Mikasa.

Mikasa y Sasha caminan juntas ahora con dirección a sus diferentes casas.

-Espero te vaya bien con esto.-Le dijo Sasha.

-No pareces muy convencida.-Le miró

-Es que… el alcohol a veces ayuda como que demasiado…-Dijo nerviosa.

-¿mmm, demasiado?-Pregunto confundida

-Y-ya lo verás.-Le respondió nerviosa.- ¡Ya aquí nos separamos, nos vemos mañana!-Dicho esto Sasha deja a Mikasa sola muy pensativa yéndose a casa.

-Tadaima.- Dijo entrando a casa viendo a Eren sentado en el sofá.

-Tardaste.- Le dijo serio.-No sabía que pasaras tiempo con Ymir…

-Ah es que…-Fue interrumpida por Eren.

-¿Qué es esa caja?-le dijo observando lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¡A-ah! ¡Es solo una nueva bebida que quisiera probar contigo!-Le dijo yendo a servir la bebida en dos vasos de vidrió, rápidamente regresa con Eren entregándole uno de los vasos.-Ten.

-Veamos a que sabrá.-Le dijo tomando el vaso y bebiendo.-Sabe extraño, pero no deja de saber bien.-Le dijo sorprendido bebiendo un poco más, Mikasa lo observa beber eso y por curiosidad probó, estaba delicioso, pero recordando lo que dijo Ymir, beber mucho y rápido es lo que surte los efectos así que lo bebió lento, Eren por el contrario lo bebió rápido.

-¡Quiero más!-Dijo terminando de beber de su vaso.

-Em, si quieres toma el mío, no me gustó mucho.-Le dijo entregándole el vaso por lo que Eren acepta y empieza a beber, Mikasa siguió trayéndole más vasos, ya iban como 3 vasos, Eren estaba mareado.- ¿E-Eren?-ella se acercó hacia él preocupada él no se movió por lo que Mikasa se le acercó más, en casi dos segundos Eren la había sostenido fuertemente atrayéndola hacia él acostándola sobre el sofá con él encima de ella.

-Jejeje.-Eren río para sí levantando su mirada, parecía ido y con mucho sonrojo.

-¿E-Eren?-Le llamó.- ¿qué te pasa?

-Te vez deliciosa, pero veo que tienes mucha ropa.-Le dijo con disgusto quitando rápidamente su chaqueta por lo que impresionó a Mikasa la cual casi ni se dio cuenta de lo rápido que fue, acto seguido empieza a desabotonar su camisa dejando mostrar sus senos aún ocultos por un sostén, Mikasa se sonroja por su acción, este sonreía.- Aún falta, pero está mejor.- Dijo empezando a besar su cuello, haciendo que Mikasa soltara algunos gemidos, este bajaba más hasta su pecho besando y lamiendo con una de sus manos empieza a acariciar uno de sus senos debajo del sostén que ya estaba empezando a molestarle, con su otra mano desabrocha su sostén, Mikasa termina de quitarse la camisa y el sostén para no darle trabajo.-Oh, buena chica.-Le admiró

Eren continúa besando y acariciando sus senos, con sus dedos empieza a apretar sus pezones, haciendo gemir a Mikasa más de la cuenta.

-E-eren…-Dijo soltando un gemido con sus ojos cerrados, este continuaba sin parar.-M-me duele.

-¿mmm? ¿Y así? –dicho esto empieza a lamer uno de sus pezones delicadamente mientras con su otra mano acariciaba.

-S-sí, está bien.-Dijo mirándolo apenada, sin dejar de gemir.

Eren empieza a lamer su otro pezón haciendo a sentir a Mikasa muy bien, de verdad que no llegaría a arrepentirse de darle esa bebida como dijo Ymir, le debía una muy grande.

-Ah, eres tan deliciosa.-Dicho esto empieza a desabrochar el pantalón de Mikasa sorprendiéndola, no sabía que llegaría más lejos.

-¡E-eren!-Se movió un poco para que se detuviera, Eren ya tenía su pantalón desabrochado sonrojándola más de la cuenta, este la mira por su acción.

-¿qué pasa? – Le preguntó.- ¿crees que solo te haría eso? Pues no, quiero tenerte toda y solo para mí.-Le dijo empezando a bajar su pantalón, Mikasa no respondió, estaba feliz porque sería de Eren, solo suya, sus ilusiones se rompieron cuando de la nada Eren se desmaya sobre ella aturdido, al parecer el efecto se había ido dejándolo dormido.

-¡aah, no puede ser!-Se quejó Mikasa levantándose viendo a Eren dormido.- ¡No es justo!-Mikasa estaba un tanto molesta por lo ocurrido, pero feliz por lo que le había hecho y dicho, tenía que conformarse después de todo, cargó a Eren y lo llevó a su habitación, dejándolo descansar tranquilo, esta se fue a su habitación satisfecha después de un largo tiempo sin recibir ese tipo de caricias de parte del chico que ella amaba.

A la mañana siguiente Eren se levanta con dolor de cabeza, obligado a pararse empieza a preguntarse qué fue lo que le produjo tanto dolor de cabeza, baja viendo a Mikasa ya lista.

-Mikasa…-Le llamó.

-¡oh Eren ya estas despierto buenos días!-Le dijo acercándosele con una sonrisa.

-Oye… ¿sabes que fue lo que pasó ayer? Es que tengo mucho dolor de cabeza, no logro recordar que pasó anoche.-Dicho esto Mikasa se pone como una piedra de lo impresionada, no pudo hablar, estaba noqueada.- ¿Mikasa?

-¿N-no lo recuerdas?-Le preguntó.

-¿Recordar qué?

-N-nada, tal vez fue por beber mucho de esa bebida anoche.-Respondió con sinceridad y muy desanimada, tanto esfuerzo para que no recordara lo bien que la hizo sentir

-Ya veo, no beberé más de esa cosa, mi cabeza da vueltas y tenemos mucho trabajo hoy con el escuadrón.-Dicho esto se va a arreglarse dejando a Mikasa sola, la cual lanza un suspiro.

-No es justo….-Se quejó.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo x3, espero les haya gustado y poder haber cumplido bien con mi objetivo:3**

** Ymir es malvada =3= Eren es un borracho pervertido :3 okno ;n; xD  
**

**Ya tengo varias ideas para el próximo capítulo *3* yay arigato por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz jijiji **

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo +3+**

**Sin más que decir HarukaSou se despide!**


	7. Intrusa

**¡Hi, hi! Aquí HarukaSou reportándose y trayendo el nuevo capítulo :3 . Gracias por los reviews, espero les guste este capítulo, con una nueva sorpresa, sin más que decir da inicio el capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Intrusa**

-Armin… ¿podrías recordarme por qué no estamos con la tropa de exploración? – Dijo muy aburrido Eren con su cabeza recostada sobre la mesa.

-Porque nuestros superiores estarán en una misión importante, por lo que todos nosotros tenemos unos días libres.-Le explicó.

-Ahh, ¿no pudieron llevarnos? ¿Qué se supone que haré en estos días? ¡Así nunca destruiré a todos los titanes!-Se quejó.

-Jeje, nadie dijo que sería fácil- Le respondió Armin.

-Pienso que está bien que tengas un descanso. Te vez muy agotado, Eren- le dijo Mikasa observándolo.

-¡Estoy bien, solo estoy aburrido!-Se quejó nuevamente.

-Deberíamos salir a tomar algo de aire fresco o sino Eren morirá de aburrición-Sugirió Armin.

-Sí-Respondió Mikasa

-Como sea-dijo Eren.

Los tres amigos salieron del lugar donde estaban y empiezan a caminar por el lugar con ropa de civiles por sus días libres.

-Hoy sí que hace un maravilloso día ¿no lo creen chicos? –Dijo muy alegre Armin.

-Lo veo como todos los demás-Dijo desinteresado Eren, Mikasa se limitó a responder con estar junto a Eren era suficiente en ese momento.

Siguieron caminando hasta ver a la policía militar deteniéndose al ver a alguien que reconocieron de inmediato.

-¡Miren es Annie! – Les dijo Armin

-Sí, deberíamos pasar a saludarla-Les dijo Eren

-Tsk.-Mikasa solo desvió su mirada siguiendo a Eren y Armin quienes ya iban corriendo hacia Annie.

-¡Hey, Annie! – Le llamó Eren por lo que esta voltea enseguida.

-Ah, son ustedes, Hola-Les saludó

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos -Le dijo Armin- ¿cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, estoy patrullando en este momento con mis compañeros.-Le respondió- ¿Y ustedes, no deberían estar destruyendo titanes en este momento?

-Ah, es que tenemos unos días libres…-Le dijo Eren un tanto molesto.

-Ya veo.

-¡Annie!-Una chica de larga cabellera color negro y ojos azules con el uniforme de policía militar se acercó a ella abrazándola.- ¿Por qué estas de vaga y no haces tu trabajo, ah?-Le dijo en tono burlón sin dejar de abrazarla, esta mira en dirección donde están Eren, Armin y Mikasa, empezando a ver a Eren con un poco de sonrojo.- ¿Y quiénes son tus amigos? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Ah, estos son Eren, Mikasa y Armin, son de la tropa de exploración-Los presentó.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy Misaki pero pueden llamarme Misa! – Se presentó dando una reverencia

-Un placer.-Respondieron todos.

-¡Vaya sí que luces fuerte, seguro has destruido a muchos titanes, Eren!-Le admiró acercándose más a él provocando una mirada asesina departe de Mikasa

-Ah, este… gracias-Le respondió ruborizado

-¡No es broma, enserio! Además que eres muy apuesto

Misa sigue admirando a Eren sin este darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Armin por el contrario si lo notó desvía su mirada hacia Mikasa preguntándose si lo habría notado, este pone una cara muy asustada al ver la expresión de Mikasa mientras apretaba sus puños intentando controlarse, ya eso era suficiente respuesta para él, Misa tendría que cuidarse mucho si no quería meterse en problemas.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso se quedaran hablando todo el día o vendrán a trabajar? – Les gritó uno de sus compañeros un poco alejado esperándolas con los demás.

-¡Ya vamos! – Le respondió Misa.- ¡Para lo que sea que necesites estaré disponible! ¿Está bien, Eren? –Le dijo con una sonrisa y picándole un ojo.

-Ah, sí, claro.-Le respondió con una sonrisa igualmente.

Ya Annie y Misa se habían ido.

-Bueno, fue una buena charla, creo que estuvo bien salir, ¿no lo creen?- Les dijo Eren desviando su mirada hacia ellos y se asustó por la cara que tenía Mikasa en ese momento, ¡parecía que quisiera matar a alguien! – Eh, Mikasa… ¿sucede algo? –Le preguntó aún asustado, está desvió su mirada molesta y empezó caminar. -¡Hey, no me ignores! –Le dijo siguiéndola.

-Esto será para largo.-Dijo Armin siguiéndolos también.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa! ¡Mikasa! – A pesar de llamarla tanto esta hacía caso omiso a sus palabras.- ¿Estas molesta conmigo acaso? ¡DIME QUE TE PASA MIKASA! –Le gritó, por lo que esta ser harta y responde:

-¡Me molestan tus gritos, déjame en paz!-Le gritó dejando a Eren congelado y esta seguía caminando.

-¿P-pero que le pasa? –Se preguntó

-Creo que está molesta por algo que no te diste cuenta –Le dijo Armin

-¿Pero qué cosa hice mal? –Le preguntó

-Eres muy distraído y tonto

-¿Y por eso está molesta?

-Misa, ella estaba coqueteándote y tú ni cuenta, como si te gustara también y le coquetearas.-Le terminó de explicar (N/A: ya que el muy tonto no se daba cuenta ¬¬)

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Yo no estaba coqueteándole, ni me gusta! – Le respondió

-¿Seguro?

-B-bueno, es muy bonita hay que aceptarlo.-Dijo un tanto apenado- ¡Pero no es para tanto!

-Eren, ¿te has puesto a pensar un poco en los sentimientos de Mikasa? Lo que te confesó aquél día –Le preguntó Armin, Eren bajo su mirada sin responder aquella pregunta.- Sé que aún no le has respondido su confesión, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar que es lo que sientes tú por ella?

-La quiero.-Le respondió sin más aún con su mirada hacia abajo

-¿Cómo amiga? ¿Cómo hermana? ¿O cómo mujer?

-Yo… No lo sé – levantó un poco su mirada algo triste.

-Pues Mikasa si tiene sus sentimientos muy claros, y al ver que no hay respuesta, verte tan animado con otra mujer, le enfurece- Eren entendió mejor el por qué Mikasa estaba tan enojada.

-Ya veo, necesito disculparme…-Reflexionó

-Y además de eso, Eren, debes tener más claros tus sentimientos y decirle…

-Sí… Pero es difícil…

-Pero no imposible.-Le terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-C-claro…

-Bueno mejor vamos con Mikasa, seguro se devolvió a casa

Ambos se fueron hasta la casa donde vivía Eren y Mikasa y como dijo Armin, Mikasa estaba allí, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que Armin les prestó.

-Mikasa, si estabas aquí- Le dijo Armin

-Hola, Armin.-Le respondió normalmente, Eren intentó saludarla pero enseguida volvió su mala cara y le ignoró siguiendo leyendo, Eren sintió como si un titán lo hubiese aplastado.

Había tensión en el lugar, Mikasa seguía leyendo su libro, Eren pensaba como se disculparía con ella con muchos nervios, Armin los observaba también nervioso.

-Este… ¿Y ya pensaron que van a cenar? –Les preguntó Armin para romper el silencio, se nota que no tenía más nada que decir.

-Creo que deberíamos comprar algo para cocinar aquí.-Sugirió Mikasa

-Sí, podemos ir ahorita los tres.-Dijo inocentemente

-No saldré con alguien que no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás-Dijo indirectamente Mikasa a Eren.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Con esa cara tuya no me dejas ni hablar! – Se quejó Eren

-¡Eren, Mikasa, paren ya!-Les dijo Armin, por lo que estos se quedan en silencio

-Yo iré, creo que necesito algo de aire fresco de nuevo.-Dijo Eren saliendo del lugar.

-Mikasa, creo que deberías controlar también tu manera de hablarle-Le sugirió Armin

-Lo sé, no quería hacerlo es solo que… No pude controlarlo, sabes lo que siento por él y no me entiende…-Le dijo con tristeza con los ojos llorosos.

-Estoy seguro que pronto lo hará-Le dijo con una sonrisa intentando animarla.

-Gracias-Le dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa

Eren caminaba por el lugar viendo que comprar para la cena, suspirando.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil disculparse con Mikasa? – Se preguntó suspirando de nuevo, pensando en cómo disculparse.

-¡Ereeeeen!-Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al notar quien lo llamaba, era Misa quien se acercaba a él.

-Oh, Misa ¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo? –Le preguntó

-¡Sí! Estaba por irme a cenar ¿Y tú que haces por este lugar solo?

-Pues, viendo que comprar para la cena.-Le respondió

-¡Ay no te preocupes por eso! ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos? ¡Yo invito! –Le dijo emocionada

-eh, no es necesario, enserio.-Le dijo apenado.

-¡Insisto! ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Soy molesta? –Le dijo en un puchero, casi llorando.

-¡Eh, no para nada! Es solo que, sabes ¿Mikasa? Vivo con ella y también debe cenar, Armin también está en casa en este momento.

-M-Mikasa… ¿vive contigo? ¿j-juntos? – Su cara cambio un tanto nerviosa y molesta.

-Sí, es mi amiga de infancia o hermana adoptiva como quieras decirle.-Le respondió.

-ahh, ya veo…-Desvió su mirada molesta a otro lugar.-P-pues, podría comprar también para ella y Armin, no hay problema, tengo suficiente.-Le dijo.

-Aun así, no puedo dejar que gastes invitándome.-Le respondió.

-¡Vamos no seas penoso! –Le tomó la mano haciendo que Eren se sorprendiera- ¡Vamos! –Le llevó a la fuerza.

-¡E-espera! – Intentó detenerla pero lo ignoró.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ya los dos estaban sentados en una de los lugares de mejor comida del lugar, es decir la más cara, Eren estaba súper apenado, porque además de invitarle le saldría más caro de lo normal.

-Bueno, y cuéntame ¿por qué te uniste a la tropa de exploración? – Le preguntó Misa mirándolo fijamente.

-Para acabar con todos y cada uno de los titanes.-Le dijo con seguridad.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y no te da miedo?

-Para nada, ¡los derrotaré fácilmente ya lo verás! –Le dijo emocionado.

-Vaya, me gusta que seas tan positivo.-Le admiró.

-Emm, gracias.-Le dijo ruborizado

Ya el pedido había llegado y empezaron a comer teniendo una larga charla.

-Y mis padres son de la nobleza, por lo que no tengo problemas económicos, me aburrí de esa vida y quise probar algo más emocionante, como esto, pero me daba mucho miedo unirme a la tropa de exploración así que terminé siendo policía militar.- Le terminó de contar Misa

-Ya veo, por eso me invitaste a este lugar tan caro…

-Sí, realmente no importa, así que no te sientas apenado.-Le picó el ojo.

-C-claro.-Le dijo nervioso.-Bueno ya es hora de irme, gracias por todo, hasta por la comida para Mikasa y Armin.

-Oh no hay de qué.-Le dijo con un poco de enojo al escuchar el nombre de Mikasa.

Estos se levantaron del lugar donde estaban y se destinaron a irse saliendo del lugar.

-Bueno, es hora de despedirnos, hasta luego.-Le dijo Eren a Misa.

-Sí, hasta luego Eren.-Esta se despide y se acerca a Eren dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente. – Gracias, fue una linda charla, espero se vuelva a repetir- Le dijo con una sonrisa y se gira para marcharse.

Eren estaba sorprendió por ese acto y lleva su mano hacia su mejilla, cuanta confianza podía agarrar esa chica en tan solo un día, pensó. Este empezó a dirigirse hacia su casa donde Mikasa y Armin le esperaban, al llegar los encuentra a los dos en el mismo lugar, ya Mikasa parecía más animada.

-Hey, chicos, les traje comida-

-¡Wao! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Se ve caro – Le preguntó Armin sorprendido

-Ah, bueno…- Eren recordó lo mal que a Mikasa le caía Misa y no supo que responder, esta le miraba con atención.- ¿no importa no? Les traje comida, eso es lo que cuenta.-Se excusó.

-¿Y tú no comerás? – Preguntó de nuevo Armin

-¡Ya comí, estoy cansado dormiré un rato! –Eren escapó rápidamente hacia su habitación.

-Creo que nos oculta algo.-Dijo Mikasa observando la comida que les trajo.

-Sí… - Le afirmó Armin.

Eren al llegar a su habitación, cierra la puerta y se acuesta en su cama resignado.

-¡Esto es tan difícil! – Se quejó – Ahora le debo una explicación a Mikasa, se enojará más, no podré disculparme nunca y moriré siento comido por un titán…-Llevó una de sus manos a su frente – Y lo peor es que Misa ahora con eso que hizo…-Dijo recordando el beso en la mejilla provocando un leve sonrojo- ¡Ah mierda! –Este oculta su cara con la almohada.

-….Que le diré a Mikasa….-

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció Misa? Su nombre lo saqué de otro anime llamado Kaichou wa maid-sama pero su personalidad no tienen nada que ver XD ñaan le quieren quitar a su Eren a Mikasa T_T nueva rival del amor (?) Eren eres un tonto que necesita aclararse ;n; hahaha los veo en el próximo capítulo, el cual espero colocar la otra semana si no estoy ocupada n_nU**

**Sin más que decir HarukaSou se despide**


	8. Discusión

**Hola ;w; Mis disculpas si no actualicé antes, estuve muy ocupada y no tuve tiempo, pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca, no?:3 aquí por fin traigo el capítulo 8, gracias por sus reviews me ponen muy feliz *-* waa sin más que decir inicio el capítulo, luz, cámara, acción (?)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Discusión**

-Ah… Que dolor de cabeza - Se quejó Eren quien se levantaba de su cama luego de una larga noche donde no había podido dormir bien por ciertos pensamientos que le perturbaban. - Tal vez un baño me mejore, estoy tan cansado…- Bostezó.

Luego de un largo baño donde casi se queda dormido en la ducha este sale para dirigirse a desayunar junto con Mikasa, una de las razones por la que no pudo dormir esa noche, al bajar ya estaba listo el desayuno el cual había sido preparado por ella.

-Buenos días - Le dijo sin mucho ánimo Eren mientras se sentaba.

-Buenos días, Eren - Le respondió poniendo los platos con el desayuno sobre la mesa, enseguida Eren comenzó a comer. - No luces muy bien, ¿qué tienes? - Le preguntó preocupada.

-Sólo no he dormido bien, me duele un poco la cabeza pero ya se me pasará - Le respondió este llevando un pedazo de pan a su boca.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices - Hizo una pausa con la mirada hacia abajo - Eren… - Le llamó aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Sí, dime? - Dijo mientras masticaba su comida.

-¿Qué hiciste ayer cuando fuiste a buscar que cenar?

Eren se ahogó mientras tragaba su comida, tomó un vaso con agua y lo bebió - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Habló ya mas calmado.

-Ayer te noté extraño, como nervioso. Dime, ¿me estás ocultando algo? - Subió su mirada hacia él, penetrándolo.

-Bueno, yo…- Bajo su mirada - Yo… - No sabía que decir, pero si algo sabía era que no quería mentirle, quería dar la cara aunque se molestara intentaría solucionarlo, no podía ocultarlo más, y menos a ella - Estuve con Misa, me la he encontrado y me invitó a cenar, no pude ni rechazarla porque ya me había llevado con ella, pagó mi cena y la de ustedes dos - Declaró.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, Eren estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de mirar a Mikasa a los ojos y que esta le mate con la mirada, había mucha tensión hasta que por fin Mikasa dio señales de querer decir algo.

-Se nota que fue un restaurante caro… - Dijo con indiferencia.

-Sí, me ha contado varias cosas de su familia, es de una clase alta - Explicó.

-Si ya veo, y también es muy linda, no me extraña que te guste…

-¿¡A-ah, gustarme!? - Dijo nervioso levantándose de la silla poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa - ¿D-de qué hablas? ¡Solo fue una invitación, pensaba rehusarme! – Le aclaró.

-Si claro, si pensabas rehusarte no hubieras seguido con ella - Hizo una pausa - ¡Y con lo gustoso que te vez hablando con ella cualquier persona pensaría que te gusta! –Alzó un poco la voz.

-¡Te equivocas! – La contradijo – ¡Acepto que Misa es buena persona, pero no es lo que piensas, estas equivocada en todo lo que dices, Mikasa!

-¡Hasta que no demuestres lo contrario no te creo! – Le dijo volteando su mirada enojada.

-¿¡Cómo no puedes creerme!? – Eren hizo una pausa y se calmó - Enserio, pensaba disculparme por todo, pero ya veo que no vale la pena si sigues con esa idea de que me gusta Misa… - Eren empieza a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó mirándolo.

-Saldré –Dijo abriendo la puerta para salir- no quiero tener más discusiones. Solo empeorará mi dolor de cabeza, nos vemos - Salió y cerró la puerta dejando a Mikasa completamente sola.

**-o-**

-_Esto me sacará de quicio, Mikasa está muy malhumorada - _Eren pensaba sobre todo lo ocurrido; distraído, mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno.-_Ahora que lo pienso con claridad, ella siempre ha aguanto mi humor fuerte, ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo con ella? ¿Será por la razón por la cual lo hace? _– Se detuvo - ¡Ah, soy una mierda! –Dijo con ganas de golpearse, se dejó caer en el piso, lo había arruinado, la oportunidad de disculparse, de arreglarlo todo.

-No creo que seas una mierda, Eren - Dijo una voz familiar ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Eren alzó su mirada para ver a nada más que a Misa, ¿Quién lo diría? esta chica tiende mucho a aparecerse ¿o era que lo acosaba y lo perseguía a todos lados?

-Ah, hola Misa que sorpresa encontrarte - Le dijo con ciertos nervios, después de todo era la razón por la que Mikasa y Eren estaban discutiendo, este se levantó rápidamente sin tomar su mano, esta no lo tomó en cuenta.

-Bueno, estoy patrullando por las calles como normalmente lo hago, pasaba por aquí y vi cuando te dejaste caer al piso, pensé que necesitarías ayuda - Le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco

-Ah, sí claro…- Le dijo desviando su mirada con una sonrisa.

Eren no quería mirarla mucho, ella era realmente hermosa, nadie podría imaginar que alguna vez se enojara con alguien, eso empezó a darle curiosidad al chico, en eso pensó en Mikasa y en su discusión, desanimándose un poco de nuevo, le preocupaba y se preguntaba: ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

-Eeeren, llamando a Eren ¿está? – Misa se acercaba a el rostro de Eren a ver si reaccionaba.

-¡S-sí! ¡Aquí estoy! – Dijo alejándose al percatarse de su corto acercamiento.

-Eren, estás muy distraído – Se rio.

-B-bueno, se puede decir que si - Dijo llevando su dedo a su mejilla apenado por la situación.

-Si estás muy aburrido podemos dar un paseo juntos, o más bien acompañarme a patrullar, también me aburre estar sola - Le ofreció.

-Ah no, no es necesario - Intento negarse aunque si necesitaba un poco de distracción hablar con alguien para olvidar un poco sus problemas.

-¡Oh vamos! – Le tomó de la mano sorprendiéndolo.

**-o-**

-¡Eren, Mikasa! – Armin tocaba la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna.-Que raro, sé que me retrasé pero no es para tanto - Intentó nuevamente y la puerta por fin fue abierta por Mikasa - Así que si estaban.

-Eren no está, salió - Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿A dónde fue? – Le preguntó intrigado.

-Quien sabe… Tuvimos una discusión hace rato y se fue, no sé cuándo vuelva - Mikasa no pudo aguantar más y le salieron unas lágrimas.

-Oh, vamos Mikasa no llores… - Le dijo preocupado acercándose a ella.

-No… no es nada, estoy bien. Pasa – Le invitó por lo que este obedeció entrando se sentaron ambos en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Y por qué discutieron?

-Eren estuvo ayer con Misa, cenaron juntos, ella pagó su cena y la nuestra – Le explicó.

-Ya veo, Misa…-Dijo el rubio entendiendo la situación.

-No pude controlarme, Armin. Solo el hecho de pensar que estuvo con ella... – No pudo continuar porque algunas lágrimas salieron.

-Debes entender que estuviste mal, seguramente Eren quería explicarte mejor las cosas y no quisiste por dejarte llevar por tu impulsivo enojo.

-Me dijo muchas cosas que no creí, le dije que le gustaba Misa, él lo negó, solo provoqué que se fuera de mi lado si sigo así yo… yo… lo perderé y no quiero eso…

-Ustedes deben hablar mejor las cosas, Eren lo más seguro al llegar estará más calmado y podrán hablar claramente, podrán disculparse y arreglar las cosas – La animó colocando su mano sobre su hombro como apoyo.

-Si – Le dijo secando sus lágrimas – Gracias, Armin.

-Para eso somos amigos - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Iré por él, quiero disculparme lo más pronto posible - Le dijo levantándose del sofá decidida.

-Está bien, espero todo marche bien - Le respondió Armin.

**-o-**

Mientras tanto Eren y Misa en vez de "patrullar" parecían pasarla muy bien, comiendo uno que otro bocadillo que veían a la venta, reían, una parejita de enamorados pensaría cualquiera. Estos se detienen y se sientan cerca de una fuente.

-De verdad, es muy divertido pasarla contigo - Le dijo Misa con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, aunque estás evadiendo tu trabajo - Le respondió

-Ah, un día que no haga nada no pasará nada, todo está bien. ¿Y tú, estás mejor?

-Me siento más animado, gracias - Le sonrió haciendo que Misa se sonrojara.

-D-de nada - Desvió su mirada – Y dime, ¿qué pasó exactamente? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Ah, no nada solo problemas en casa – Intentó no decir mucho.

-¿Problemas con tu amiga Mikasa? – Preguntó más interesada en la respuesta y lo observó.

-Este… Bueno…Sí. – Desvió su mirada.

-Ustedes dos parecen muy unidos, me sorprende que tengan problemas. Dime, ¿le quieres mucho? – Las preguntas de Misa eran cada vez más incomodas para Eren.

-Esa pregunta es algo que no puedo responder en este momento - Evitó responder esa pregunta para no llegar a otras preguntas que aún no estaba totalmente seguro de su respuesta. Recordó su conversación con Armin, debe aclarar sus sentimientos primero.

-Comprendo - Bajó la mirada - Sabes, tú me gustas – Le confesó.

-¿Q-qué? - Dijo mirándola sorprendido.

-Sé que es muy rápido, que aún no te conozco lo suficiente, pero eres la primera persona que me atrae de este modo, hago esas preguntas porque quería saber si estabas libre en ese sentido, sentía celos de Mikasa por vivir contigo, conocerte más, pero eso no puede evitar que yo te conozca más ¿cierto? – Lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

-Esto es muy inesperado, la verdad no sé que responderte, yo… - No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Misa quien le abrazó.

-No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta en este momento, solo permíteme pasar más tiempo contigo, así un día podrás responderme correctamente, Eren - Siguió abrazándolo, este solo se dejó abrazar sin moverse solo tenía su mirada distanciada.

Siguieron así, sin fijarse que cierta persona los miraba, esa persona era Mikasa, estaba lo suficientemente alejada para no oír la conversación, pero con mirar podía imaginar lo que había pasado, ella no sabía dónde ocultar su tristeza, quería disculparse con Eren y arreglar las cosas, que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero el destino no estaba de su parte. No quiso seguir viendo esa escena, salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno dejando que sus lágrimas salieran, no miró a donde iba, solo quería irse lo más lejos posible, siguió corriendo hasta chocar con alguien provocando que ambos cayeran.

-Disculpe, no le vi- Dijo observando a la persona con quien se golpeó- S-Sasha.

-¡Oh, Mikasa! – Dijo sorprendida - Un momento, ¿por qué estás llorando? – Le dijo preocupada levantándose junto con Mikasa

-Pues, yo…-Mikasa no pudo continuar porque más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

**-o-**

-_Esto no puede ser, necesito irme… - _Pensó Eren separándose de Misa al poco tiempo que Mikasa había salido corriendo sin que estos se percataran.

-Lo siento, ya debo irme tengo algo que hacer ¿hablamos luego, vale? – Dijo Eren excusándose.

-Está bien, Eren, nos vemos otro día – Le sonrió dulcemente

Eren empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Misa, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente este empezó a correr.

-_Debo ir con Mikasa_ – Pensó mientras corría para llegar rápidamente hasta su casa, en donde la había visto por última vez, dejándola sola – _¡Necesito verla, necesito arreglarlo todo!_ – Eren seguía corriendo mientras pensaba en ella – _No estoy seguro porque, pero… _- Cruzó hacia la derecha aumentando más su velocidad, casi chocando con unos civiles – _¡Quiero estar contigo, poder verte sonreír!_ – Siguió corriendo sin importarle que cosa podría atravesarse en el medio – _Mikasa, espero estés bien _– Su mirada cambió a una preocupada.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Siento haberlo dejado en la mejor parte o por lo menos así me pareció XD, pero ya será para el próximo capítulo *-* nuevamente gracias por sus reviews! I am happy! :'3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi **

**¡Sin más que decir HarukaSou se despide!**


	9. Lágrimas

**¡Hi, hi! :D aquí HarukaSou reportandose dejando el capítulo 9 *-* **

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Lágrimas**

_-¡Mikasa, Mikasa…!_- Eren corría a toda velocidad sin importar que o quien se atravesara en el medio, su necesidad era más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Giró hacia la izquierda chocando con alguien provocando que ambos cayeran.

-Lo siento, no me fijé – Levantó su mirada -. ¡Armin! – Dijo observando al rubio con quien había chocado.

-¡Oh Eren, con que aquí estás! – Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Me buscabas? – Se levantó.

-No, Mikasa salió en tu búsqueda, quería hablar contigo – Le siguió levantándose también.

-¿Ella salió a buscarme? – Dijo sorprendido –. Pensé que aún estaría molesta, corría a toda velocidad porque quería disculparme por todo – Hizo una pausa –. Pero si dices eso es porque ya no está en casa… - Se decepcionó.

-Yo pensaba que ya estaría contigo, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que se fue – Confesó.

-¿Enserio? – Dijo con impresión -. ¿Dónde estará entonces?

-No lo sé, será mejor que la busquemos.

-Sí.

**-o-**

-M-Mikasa, tranquilízate – Intentó calmarla –. Todo estará bien – Le dijo acercándose a ella –. Vamos a un lugar más calmado…

-Sí… - Le respondió marchándose junto a Sasha.

Minutos después, estaban en la casa de Sasha, pequeña pero cómoda.

-Ya está – Dijo cerrando la puerta -. Ahora sí, ¿podrías decirme que pasó?

-Eren… -Hizo una pequeña pausa-. Él… Ya quiere a otra persona – Le dijo sin más.

-¿De qué estás hablando Mikasa? ¿Acaso él te lo dijo? –Preguntó Sasha quien no entendía bien la situación.

-No, él negó que le gustaba esa chica, pero hoy cuando quería disculparme por una discusión que tuvimos, lo vi con esa chica, abrazados…- Le explicó.

-Oh, Mikasa – La abrazó -. Cuánto lo siento – Intentó animarla pero no le salían mejores palabras.

-Sasha, esto me duele más que cualquier otra cosa, no tengo el valor de mirarlo de nuevo, él era la razón por la que podía hacer cualquier cosa – Sasha dejó de abrazarla –. Lo amo, aún con todas mis esperanzas rotas.

**-o-**

-¿Dónde estará? – Preguntó Eren sumamente preocupado por Mikasa, él sabía que era una chica fuerte, pero tantas cosas que han pasado y cambiado que ya no sabía que pensar.

-Tranquilízate, seguro está bien, Mikasa es fuerte – Le intentó calmar Armin.

-Eso espero…- Eren miró hacia el cielo el cual empezaba a hacerse gris.

No pasó más de media hora cuando ya las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, cada vez haciéndose más fuerte.

-¿Y ahora qué? Nuestras casas están muy alejadas de esta zona, debemos encontrar otro lugar donde esperar a que la lluvia escampe – Dijo Eren.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Sasha vive cerca de esta zona, podemos ir con ella hasta que pase esta fuerte lluvia – Sugirió Armin.

-¡Sí, vamos!

Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a casa de Sasha, Armin tocó la puerta siendo ésta abierta por aquella ya mencionada come papas.

-¡Armin! – Dijo sorprendida al ver al rubio, desvió su mirada observando a Eren - ¡E-Eren! – Dijo nerviosa - ¿P-pero qué hacen aquí? – Les preguntó.

-Buscamos un lugar donde quedarnos hasta que escampe la lluvia – Le respondió Armin.

-Ah, este… bueno… - Sasha moría de nervios, Eren miro hacia dentro de la casa y ahí la vio, a Mikasa, la chica por la que casi se mata buscando preocupado ella aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¡Mikasa! – Dijo apartando a Sasha del medio terminando de abrir la puerta.

Mikasa al oír su voz volvieron sus nervios, como si su vida estuviera en peligro, prefería en este momento estar exterminando titanes al ver a Eren, si, su situación la llevó a pensar de un modo que nunca deseó.

Eren por su lado se acercó a ella decidido a disculparse por todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Mikasa, yo…! –Fue interrumpido por ella.

-Vete – Le dijo fríamente dejando a Eren desconcertado.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo que oíste, quiero que te vayas – Dijo sin más.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estuve buscándote todo este tiempo para poder hablar contigo!

-No necesito saber nada, los vi, sé que ya has elegido a Misa sobre mí, no necesito que me digas nada, solo vete, ¡Lárgate! – Le dijo empezando a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Eren no sabía que hacer en ese momento, había hecho a llorar a Mikasa, no podía perdonárselo.

-¡Mikasa deja que te explique! – Eren tomó el hombro de Mikasa pero esta le rechazo.

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Déjame sola Eren! ¡No quiero verte más!

Sus palabras lo hirieron, como si hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en su corazón, como si hubieran quitado parte de su vida.

-Está bien, no te molestaré más – Se destinó a irse del hogar de Sasha adentrándose nuevamente bajo la lluvia, corriendo mientras sus lágrimas salían, se detuvo en un lugar muy alejado y solo. - ¡Maldición! – Gritó dejándose caer en el piso – ¡Soy un idiota! – Golpeó con sus puños el piso - ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! – Casa maldición era otro puño que daba al piso, se detuvo al darse cuenta el daño que se hizo, sus manos sangraban horriblemente, pero no le importaba – Mikasa, lo siento… - Dijo en un susurro dejando salir más lágrimas.

* * *

**TT_TT Fin del capítulo 9, lo sé está un poco corto, pero espero les haya gustado, esta semana la tendré un tanto ocupada pero espero tener el próximo capítulo T3T sin más que decir HarukaSou se despide! **


End file.
